Never fall in love
by Nafrayu
Summary: En cette sixième année, Voldemort se fait de plus en plus menaçant et Hermione se voit confier un travail bien particulier avec Blaise Zabini... HG/BZ.
1. Retours à Poudlard

**Note:** Me voilà de retours avec une nouvelle fic, un Blaise/Hermione cette fois. J'en avais envie depuis un bon moment et après avoir dévoré toutes les fics sur le sujet que j'ai trouvé je me suis lancée dans l'écriture :)  
Je la prévois déjà assez longue, toute ma trame est rédigé, ainsi que la première partie de l'histoire (comme ça vous n'attendrez pas trop entre chaque publication ^^).

**Résumé: **En cette sixième année, Voldemort se fait de plus en plus menaçant et Hermione se voit confier un travail bien particulier avec Blaise Zabini...

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à la très douée J.K. Rowling :)

* * *

**Chapitre 01 - Retours à Poudlard**

Hermione regardait défiler le paysage et ses pensées vagabondaient, elle pensait à Harry et Ron - qui jouaient aux échecs juste à côté d'elle -, à Sirius toujours alité au 12 Square Grimmaurd dans un état grave après que Bellatrix l'ait blessé. Elle pensait aussi à cette sixième année qui s'annonçait, et à Poudlard qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver.

Dehors le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse et il commençait à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes, Hermione décolla sa tête de la vitre qui commençait à devenir froide et vit Neville, Ginny et Luna entrer dans le wagon.

- Salut, dit Ron sans relever la tête.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda Neville.

- Avec papa, on a pêché des Boutrucs tout l'été!

- Des quoi Luna?

- Ce sont des poissons d'eau douce qui changent de couleur à chaque saisons et qui sont excellents en ragoût, répondit Luna sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Hum hum, dit Hermione en relevant la tête du livre des _Sorts et Enchantements Niveau six_, qu'elle avait à présent ouvert sur ses genoux.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude discret pour la dissuader d'affirmer que de tels poissons n'existaient pas et Hermione se replongea à contre-coeur dans son livre. Comme prévu Harry se fit battre par Ron aux échecs.

- Tu t'es bien battus, admit Ron avec le sourire.

Harry grommela que ses pions avaient été mous et sortis un sandwich de Mrs Weasley de son sac à dos. Hermione fit de même et en profita pour laisser sortir Pattenrond qui miaulait de plus en plus fort.

- Ah je vais rejoindre Dean, dit Ginny en se levant brusquement.

- Dean? S'exclama Ron en sursautant la bouche pleine de Chocogrenouille.

Mais Ginny était déjà partie.

- Elle sort avec Dean Thomas en ce moment, dit Luna en feuilletant son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se tordit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir sa sœur et grommela quelque chose d'inaudible.

- Laisse les Ron, dit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui?

Harry haussa les épaules mais Ron ne décoléra pas de tout le voyage en train et c'est maussade et grincheux qu'il descendit du wagon pour entrer dans la diligence. Il tombait des cordes dehors et Hermione sentait l'eau glacée s'insinuer dans ses vêtements et elle trembla de froid jusqu'à son arrivée au château.

Hermione retrouva la Grande Salle avec un plaisir non dissimulée, chaleureuse,  
accueillante... Oui elle était heureuse d'être de retours à Poudlard. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et se sentit fortement perplexe.

- Pour l'amour du ciel où est Harry?

Ginny, Ron et elle regardèrent derrière eux mais pas de trace de leur ami, ils s'assirent néanmoins en espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.  
Le discours de Dumbledore fut plus sombre que les années précédentes, mais cela n'étonna personne, l'ombre de Voldemort était plus menaçante que jamais et tout le monde sentait qu'une guerre se préparait.

Ce que personne ne savait en revanche c'était que l'Ordre du Phénix était en guerre contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts depuis plusieurs années déjà, ils œuvraient dans le plus grand secret pour rétablir la paix et anéantir enfin le Mage Noir.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas on dirait, dit Ron la bouche pleine de purée de pomme de terre.

- Loin de là, dit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard plein de dégoût à la table des Serpentard qui regorgeaient de petits Mangemorts en puissance. A cet instant la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Harry arriva à la table des Gryffondor, le visage et le t-shirt tâché de sang.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Malfoy, dit-il en jetant un regard de dégoût à la table des Serpentard.

- Vous vous êtes battus? Demanda Hermione.

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard, déclara t-il, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?

- Le discours un peu alarmant de Dumbledore, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Vu les temps actuels, je ne trouve pas que ça soit "peu alarmant" Ron, répondit Hermione.

Une fois à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils près du feu avant que les premières années ne les prennent d'assaut.

- C'est moi où les premières années sont de plus en plus petit? Demanda Ron

Harry éclata de rire et il leur raconta enfin son altercation avec Malfoy.

- Harry je ne sais pas, dit Hermione lorsqu'il leur reparla une fois de plus de son hypothèse que Malfoy soit devenus un Mangemort, ça me semble très improbable tout de même.

Harry laissa tomber l'idée pour ce soir mais Hermione savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas son idée comme ça et qu'il reviendrait à la charge. Ils montèrent se coucher et Hermione retrouva ses camarades Parvati et Lavande. Bien qu'elles n'aient jamais été réellement amies, Hermione appréciait leur compagnie.

Les draps propres et tièdes étaient un vrai délice après la pluie et le vent glacée du dehors, Hermione ne s'endormit pas tout de suite mais resta un long moment à fixer le plafond de son lit à baldaquin; Elle se demandait comment tout cela allait tourner, si la guerre allait se déclarer ouvertement... Ou non.

Finalement elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, peuplé d'elfe de maison, de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal - Severus Snape à présent - et de Harry, elle s'agita beaucoup mais finalement au réveil elle avait tout oublié.

* * *

A l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall distribua les emploi du temps.

- Oh non! Dit Ron en ronchonnant. On commence par un double cours de Défense Contre les Force du Mal... L'année commence bien.

Harry l'approuva silencieusement mais nota qu'ils avaient une heure de libre après le déjeuner, Ginny leur fit alors aimablement remarqué qu'il leur faudrait bien ça pour venir à bout de leur devoirs. Depuis le début de l'été, Ginny avait passé beaucoup de temps avec eux et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione qui avait alors une présence féminine a qui parler.

Vers neuf heures ils montèrent au deuxième étage où les Serpentards les attendaient déjà, Snape arriva peu après, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui et l'air encore plus effrayant que d'habitude. Ils s'installèrent en silence dans la salle mais Snape les dissuada d'ouvrir leur livre.

- Cette année nous allons fonctionner de façon différente, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse et menaçante, vous allez fonctionner par binôme - soigneusement choisis par mes soins bien sûr, et vous allez devoir réaliser un devoir qui comptera pour les examens de fin d'année.

Il y eut beaucoup de mines déconfites dans la classe et Ron jura dans sa barbe plusieurs fois. Snape sembla savourer l'effet qu'il venait de provoquer et haussa la voix pour couvrir les murmures de protestations.

- Et ceci n'est pas négociable. Donc avant de vous asseoir et de sortir vos livres, voilà les binômes: Londubat vous irez avec Mr Nott, Miss Parkinson avec Mr Weasley...

Ron jura à voix haute cette fois et Snape lui infligea une retenue d'une semaine entière, Hermione ne dit rien mais elle partageait l'appréhension de ses amis.

- ... Miss Granger vous irez avec Mr Zabini et Monsieur Potter avec Mr Malfoy.

Hermione soupira et se dit qu'elle avait évité le pire, se retrouver avec Malfoy aurait été une épreuve voire carrément un calvaire, Zabini quant à lui était toujours resté plus ou moins discret, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Serpentard. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard, ni haineux, ni amical, ses yeux étaient insondables, sombres et mystérieux.

Harry qui se retrouvait avec Malfoy murmura qu'il pourrait ainsi le surveiller et découvrir s'il était oui ou non un mangemort, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Harry pouvait être borné des fois.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes fixé, je vous explique la marche à suivre, poursuivit Snape, chaque binôme aura un sujet différent - ce qui évitera les tricheries de la part des quelques cornichons qui peuplent cette classe. Que chaque groupe vienne chercher son sujet.

Hermione s'approcha du bureau de Snape et attendit que Zabini la rejoigne, il était bien plus grand qu'elle et ne lui décrocha pas un mot. Ils ouvrirent ensemble le petit bout de parchemin pour y lire:

_Le poison et la Magie Noire, comment s'en protéger?_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ce sujet très complexe leur demanderais de nombreux mois de travail, Zabini semblait de son avis puisqu'il faisait à présent la grimace. Elle soupira et rangea le sujet puis prit place à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et observa Malfoy et Harry qui s'affrontaient du regard avec l'envie de se jeter sur l'autre. Ron ne se débrouillait pas mieux puisqu'il se disputait assez violemment avec Pansy.

Malgré ce devoir plus que contraignant, Hermione refusa de se laisser abattre, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre des quantités de choses qui pourraient leur servir contre Voldemort et Merlin savait à quel point ils en avaient besoin.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous? :)_  
_Un petit court en effet mais c'est le début, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs._


	2. Première approche

**Note:** Merci pour vos review! Voilà donc la suite sans plus attendre :)

* * *

**Chapitre 02 - Première approche**

Le soir après les cours, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque pour travailler, elle aimait cet endroit calme et propice à la connaissance. Elle aimait les rayonnages poussiéreux, les livres anciens, les pages jaunis et l'odeur de l'encre. Elle aimait cet endroit tout simplement.

Elle s'installa près d'une fenêtre et ouvrit le sujet extrêmement complexe que le professeur Snape leur avait donné. Elle voyait très mal comment elle allait pouvoir travailler avec Zabini et elle se demanda comment ils allaient bien pouvoir procéder. Elle avait beau être intelligente, ce sujet était long et fastidieux, ils nécessiteraient plusieurs mois de travail, cependant c'était également l'occasion de se distinguer, se montre de quoi elle était capable.

- Granger?

Hermione releva la tête de son _Traité avancée de magie _et toisa Zabini qui se tenait devant elle, une pile de livres dans les bras.

- Bon courage, travailler avec une sang-de-bourbe c'est pire que tout je crois, lança Malfoy en sortant du rayons dédié aux maléfices.

L'insulte la toucha beaucoup comme souvent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir moins sa place que les autres à Poudlard, qu'elle méritait moins d'étudier la magie. Elle se reprit et lui lança:

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune autre insulte en réserve? Ça commence à devenir une habitude tu sais.

Malfoy grimaça comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier et ouvrit la bouche près à répliquer mais Mrs Pince fut plus rapide et leur tomba dessus comme un faucon sur sa proie.

- Si vous n'êtes pas là pour travailler, DEHORS!

Elle empoigna Malfoy par le col de sa chemise près à le tirer vers la sortie si besoin.

- Je dois faire un exposé avec Granger, justifia Zabini devant une Mrs Pince très menaçante.

- Alors faites mais en silence!

Il prit place aux côtés d'Hermione tandis que la bibliothécaire et Malfoy s'éloignaient en pestant. S'installa alors un silence assez gênant pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir parler, finalement Hermione prit la parole.

- Ca va être plutôt... Compliqué comme sujet donc je propose d'y travailler régulièrement c'est le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser.

- Bonne idée, finit-il par répondre, je suis libre le mercredi soir.

- J'ai cours d'astronomie, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, et le vendredi soir?

Zabini réfléchit quelques instants et hocha la tête.

- Ça me va, on se retrouve ici?

- Oui dans un premier temps, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on aura besoin de faire une potion, dit Hermione en parcourant le sujet des yeux, regarde notre sujet parle d'un empoisonnement par magie noire.

Zabini lui prit le sujet des mains en l'effleurant au passage, Hermione retira précipitamment sa main, peu désireuse de se voir insulter d'un quelconque "je ne touche pas les sang-de-bourbe" comme savait si bien le faire Malfoy. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'examiner leur sujet avant de soupirer.

- Une potion oui, ou sortilège qui contrerait l'effet du premier.

- Encore faut-il connaître le premier sortilège.

- Pas nécessairement, dit-il, il faut juste trouver un sortilège ou potion qui soit à même de contrer les principaux effets de la magie noire.

Parler de magie noire avec un Serpentard - et donc une personne fortement susceptible de la pratiquer - était pour le moins étrange et Hermione décida de rester sur ses gardes.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient quelques notes sur le sujet, Zabini observa Hermione en catimini, il n'avait jamais trop fait attention à elle jusqu'à présent, souvent agacé par sa façon de tout savoir. Il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait bien changé, ses dents avaient à présent une taille normale, son visage était plutôt fin et harmonieux et elle portait de longs cheveux bruns - toujours un peu en bataille certes.

Contrairement à ce que Draco disait, elle était une fort jolie fille, mais Zabini savait que son ami était obsédé par la pureté du sang et quelque soit la beauté d'Hermione il n'aurait jamais pu la trouver belle tout en la sachant née de parents moldus. Il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver avec elle comme partenaire, après tout son intelligence leur assurait un bon résultat et lui-même aimait beaucoup étudier et se plonger dans les livres.

Pendant un instant il regretta qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard, il se dit que si cela avait été le cas, ils seraient probablement devenus amis. Il secoua la tête face à cette pensée ô combien absurde et reporta son attention surson livre, _Que faire si vous avez à faire à la magie noire?_ Le titre prêtait à sourire, Zabini avait presque quotidiennement affaire à la magie noire, son meilleur ami Draco était même un mangemort.

Cette pensée le fit grimacer, il n'aimait pas vraiment les mangemorts. Lui aussi rêvait de puissance et de grandeur, il en rêvait depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait beaucoup aimé laisser croire que tout comme Malfoy, il pouvait être dangereux et cruel. Seulement il y a une différence entre les rêves et la réalité - sa mère le lui avait judicieusement rappellé - et voir Draco devenir un mangemort et se voir endosser une responsabilité si lourde le laissait perplexe.

D'un coup il n'était plus du tout sur de vouloir de cette gloire et de cette puissance.

Étrangement le temps passa plutôt vite, travailler avec Hermione n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il ne l'aurait cru, elle était silencieuse et très appliquée et elle avait déjà écrit quarante centimètres de parchemin de plus que lui. Il contempla sa plume d'un air hagard en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire.

- Bien, fit-elle en relevant la tête, j'ai pris pas mal de notes sur les livres que j'ai pu emprunter à la Réserve.

"_C'était donc ça_" Songea t-il en regardant le livre à la couverture de cuir noir et tâché de ce qui semblait être du sang.

- Je peux te les emprunter? Je vais tout recopier et je te le rend très vite.

Hermione hésita, il était un Serpentard et elle ne leur faisait pas du tout confiance, seulement ils allaient devoir travailler ensemble, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite.

- Oui bien sur.

Il prit ses notes et les rangea soigneusement entre les pages de son livre, puis il se leva.

- Bonne soirée Granger, dit-il après une hésitation.

Il partit trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de répondre et elle plia également ses affaires avant de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny à la Grande Salle.

- Cette peste! Marmonna Ron en se servant une grande assiette de purée de pomme de terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Il s'est battu en duel avec Parkinson, répondit Ginny à sa place.

- Et bien sur, Snape qui passait par là, nous a donné une semaine de retenue.

- A elle aussi? Une Serpentard?

- Il était avec McGonagall alors il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Ron resta d'humeur exécrable le reste de la soirée et Harry n'était pas mieux puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas se demander si oui ou non Draco était devenus un mangemort.

- Je vais rejoindre Dean, dit Ginny après le dîner, à plus tard!

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? Cria Ron alors qu'elle s'éloignait, mais Ginny se contenta d'agiter la main sans même se retourner.

Ils remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Hermione se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec un de ses livres de cours, tandis que Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier pour se détendre.

* * *

Quelque part dans le château, Severus Snape marchait à grands pas en cherchant un de ses élèves, sa cape longue flottait comme deux ailes derrière lui et il ne manquait pas d'intimider la quasi totalité des élèves qu'il croisait. Il vit Malfoy entrer à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Zabini et il attendit un peu avant de s'y introduire également.

Par chance l'endroit était presque vide et il se glissa silencieusement entre deux rayons pour observer l'échange entre Granger et les deux Serpentards. Mrs Pince intervint rapidement pour mettre Malfoy dehors et Zabini resta seul avec la Gryffondor.

"_Espérons qu'ils soient aussi doués que tout le monde le pense_"

* * *

Le mercredi suivant ils décidèrent d'aller voir Hagrid, ayant deux heures de libre dans leur emploi du temps. Le potager de leur ami était couvert de petites citrouilles qui deviendraient probablement énormes à l'approche d'Halloween. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entendirent Crockdur aboyer vivement.

- Ah vous voilà! Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous passeriez me voir?

- Bonjour Hagrid, vous allez bien?

- Ma foi oui.

Il leur servit une tasse de thé brulante et des biscuits durs comme de la pierre, mais ils les acceptèrent avec plaisir. Harry et Ron se plaignirent beaucoup de la masse de devoir qu'ils avaient, Hermione compte tenu de ses options en avait beaucoup plus mais elle trouvait le temps de tout faire en s'y prenant en avance. Hagrid parut étonné de l'étrange exposé à rendre à la fin de l'année mais il décréta que ça calmerait peut-être les tensions entres les maisons.

Vers dis-neuf heures ils remontèrent après avoir promit à Hagrid de revenir rapidement.

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides Harry, il y a les sélections de Quidditch bientôt, il faut que je m'entraine, dit Ron.

Harry approuva et la discussion dériva très vite sur ce sport, même Ginny y participa. Hermione soupira et se dépêcha de terminer son dîner, elle avait envie de repasser à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre de la Réserve - le professeur McGonagall lui ayant signé une autorisation depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de l'exposé pour le professeur Snape.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, les couloirs étaient désert à cette heure-ci et elle ne croisa que quelques préfets, et fort heureusement, aucun Serpentard. La Réserve regorgeait de livres étranges et très dérangeant, il était interdit d'y accéder sans autorisation spéciale d'un professeur et Hermione comprenait aisément pourquoi. Certains étaient tâché de sang, d'autres avaient leurs couvertures rongés et les des titres plus qu'évocateurs, sans compter les innombrables illustrations qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Cependant elle eut beau chercher elle ne trouva pas le livre qui l'intéressait, et comme Zabini avait ses notes, elle ne pouvait pas non plus travailler. Elle pesta et parcourut une fois encore les rayons sombres et humides de la Réserve et eut la confirmation qu'il n'y était pas.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Zabini qui souriait d'un air taquin.

- C'est ce livre que tu cherches?

Le Traité de magie noire avancée, se trouvait entre ses mains, c'était un livre épais, constellé de tâche de sang, et dont les images auraient fais frissonner d'horreur un Mangemort.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant l'épais grimoire dans ses mains.

- Voilà tes notes, dit-il en lui tendant une liasse de parchemins, et les miennes.

- Les tiennes?

- Oui j'ai aussi fais quelques recherches, tu en auras peut-être besoin.

Elle prit ses notes et le remercia, sans plus attendre il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle retourna alors à la salle commune, l'épais grimoire sous le bras. Harry et Ron n'étant pas encore rentrés, elle s'installa près du feu et relit ses propres notes et celles de Zabini. Il avait une écriture très fine et - à sa grande stupeur - ses hypothèses étaient très pertinentes et très précises. En cours il restait discret et ne se faisait pas vraiment remarquer pourtant il semblait très intelligent et il avait du beaucoup travailler pour avoir autant avancé.

Hermione en fut presque jalouse, elle avait toujours été celle qui réussissait le mieux, la meilleure élève de Poudlard. C'était une sorte de légitimité pour elle qui était née de parents moldus. Or là elle venait de se faire devancer par un élève, un Serpentard qui plus est. En consultant ses propres notes elle constata - et manqua de s'étouffer en même temps - que Zabini avait eu le culot de corriger ses erreur. Son écriture se mêlait à la sienne et elle constata qu'il avait ajouté des petites annotations partout sur le parchemin. Elle rangea ses affaires, un peu agacée, et monta se coucher.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plus? :)_


	3. L'infirmerie

**Note:** Merci beaucoup à **Lunita01**, **Axelle**, **Flora67**, **Lil**, **So-Chocolate** et **Leah** pour leurs reviews :)  
Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette histoire!

Dommage qu'on trouve si peu de fic sur ce couple que j'adore! (Bon j'avoue depuis quelques temps je suis fan de Blaise tout court hé hé :D)

Place à la suite:

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - L'infirmerie**

à Blaise Zabini s'emmitouflait dans plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds et une épaisse cape d'hivers, bien que ce soit seulement le mois d'octobre, il pleuvait beaucoup et l'eau glacée avait le don de s'insinuer un peu partout. Cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard tombait à point nommé, les sixièmes années avaient déjà une montagne de devoirs à faire et Blaise en avait un peu assez de passer ses journées devant des livres poussiéreux.

Il en avait également assez d'entendre Draco fanfaronner sur son si merveilleux plan, ou encore d'entendre Pansy se plaindre à longueur de journée de Weasley qui était plus qu'incompétent à ses yeux. Le devoir que leur avait donné Snape était extrêmement ardu et même l'intelligence de Granger butait face à une énigme si complexe.

Le point positif face à tout cela était que travailler en compagnie d'Hermione était beaucoup plus supportable que prévu. Malgré son air de miss je-sais-tout, elle était très cultivée et Blaise appréciait beaucoup le fait de parler d'autre chose que du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou de plans divers et variés.

Il se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie et passait ensuite des nuits entières à tenter de se persuader que _non _elle n'était qu'une fille comme les autres et qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe. Pour toutes ces raisons Blaise attendait cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pas de Granger, ni de Pansy, ni de devoirs, juste lui et ses amis: Malfoy et Nott.

Ils descendirent donc tous les trois, comme prévu la pluie était glacée et c'est trempés et fourbus qu'ils arrivèrent _Au Trois Balais_, le pub du village.

- Quel temps de chien, grommela Théodore alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs capes et leurs gants.

Ils s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et laissèrent la douce chaleur du feu les réchauffer, Théodore partit alors commander des Bieraubeurre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, trois chopes dans les bras et les posa sur la table.

- J'en avais bien besoin, soupira Draco après la première gorgée. Oh non!

Harry, Ron et Hermione venait de faire leur entrée dans le pub et s'installèrent à une table non loin de la leur, le reste de la salle étant remplis. Blaise soupira à son tour et s'efforça de ne pas croiser le regard de Granger, étrangement il ne voulait pas la regarder, il pensait souvent à ce que ses amis dirait s'il leur disait qu'il appréciait parfois la compagnie d'une sang-de-bourbe.

Il eut envie de grimacer rien qu'en pensant à ce mot qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, Granger était brillante et n'était simplement pas née dans la bonne famille. D'un autre côté si elle avait été de sang pur, elle n'aurait peut-être pas le même caractère, ni la même façon de voir les choses, elle ne serait plus elle.

Comme pour oublier ce genre de pensée complètement absurde, il but d'un coup le reste de sa bièraubeurre tandis que le professeur Slughorn fanfaronnait à la table des Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve? Marmonna soudain Draco.

- Qui?

- La fille Weasley.

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois vers une table située dans le coin de la pièce où Ginny Weasley et un autre Gryffondor du nom de Dean Thomas s'embrassaient goulûment.

- Hum, fit Théodore.

- En même temps qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Draco?

- Rien du tout.

Il se leva afin de commander d'autre bièraubeurre et revint quelques minutes plus tard, à la table du coin de la pièce, Ginny et Dean n'avait toujours pas reprit leur souffle.

- C'est pratiquement une performance, commenta Blaise tandis que Théodore éclata de rire.

A la table des Gryffondors, Weasley leur lança un regard mauvais et Hermione croisa brièvement le regard de Blaise qui détourna les yeux.

- Vous y arrivez vous au devoir de Snape?

- Non, dit Théodore, jamais vu un devoir aussi compliqué de ma vie.

- Et encore ne te plains pas, tu n'es pas obligé de te coltiner un imbécile de Gryffondor, moi je suis avec Potter! Avec Potter tu imagines? Parfois je déteste Snape.

- Moi ça va, dit Blaise, ça se passe plutôt bien.

- Plutôt bien dans le sens vous êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde? Railla Théo.

- Plutôt bien dans le sens où nous arrivons à nous comporter comme des personnes civilisés, sans se battre et en réussissant à travailler ensemble, rétorqua Blaise.

Théodore grommela qu'il plaisantait et que ce n'était pas la peine de le prendre comme ça, il avait hérité de Padma Patil comme binôme et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il la trouvait même jolie.

* * *

De retours au château, Blaise décida de s'installer dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour travailler un peu, décision qu'il regretta très vite. Premièrement parce que les premières et deuxièmes années qui ne pouvaient pas aller à Pré-au-Lard étaient très agités et bruyant, et ensuite parce que Pansy avait décidé qu'il était la meilleure personne a qui elle pouvait parler de ses problèmes de couple avec Draco. Blaise se retint de lui dire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème de couple entre eux puisqu'il n'y avait pas de couple du tout.

Lorsqu'elle voulu commencer à se plaindre de Weasley, il remballa ses affaires en prétextant un livre non rendu à la bibliothèque et fila en direction de celle-ci en espérant obtenir un peu de tranquillité.

- Par moment je me dis que le Choixpeau aurait du t'envoyer à Serdaigle Blaise...

Blaise ne répondit rien, le Choixpeau avait effectivement hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle, mais ça il s'était bien gardé de le dire à qui que ce soit. Un peu agacé il franchit les portes de la bibliothèque et choisit une table très éloigné dans l'espoir qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille. Ce n'était pas tant l'obsédant et étrange plan de Draco ou encore les piaillements incessants de Pansy qui le dérangeait, par moment il se sentait dépassé par les évènements, par la tournure des choses. Être à Serpentard et terroriser les autres élèves pour la forme était une chose, blesser sérieusement quelqu'un en était une autre et Blaise ne voulait pas passer dans la catégorie des meurtriers

Tout en savourant sa tranquillité, il sortie ses nouvelles plumes et ses rouleaux de parchemins de son sac et entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à sa mère, il n'avait pas répondu à la dernière et il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait rapidement. Malgré sa réputation - avéré il fallait bien le reconnaître - de croqueuse d'homme et de veuve noire implacable, elle restait une mère très à l'écoute et très douce, Blaise et elle étaient très proches. Il lui parla rapidement de ses devoirs, de ses amis, et lui promit de rentrer pour Noël, il termina en expliquant un peu le sujet de Snape et sa collaboration avec une Gryffondor, il cacheta le tout et rangea la lettre avec l'intention de monter jusqu'à la volière.

Il gravit lentement les interminables marches qui menaient à la volière, un peu perdu dans ses pensées et indifférent aux gens qu'il rencontrait. Le tumulte de la volière se fit bientôt entendre, les multitudes de chouettes et hiboux différents piaillaient sans discontinuer ou bien dormaient paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile.

Il s'apprêta à pousser la porte de la volière lorsque quelqu'un l'ouvrit à sa place, Granger était devant lui et sembla surprise puisqu'elle sursauta et glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper et elle tomba sur le sol glacée, son poignet heurta le sol avec un craquement sinistre et il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, il s'agenouilla près d'elle sans trop savoir quoi faire.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever, et faire plus attention ou tu poses les pieds.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et tint son poignet contre elle, des bleus commençaient à apparaître et Blaise en déduit qu'il était sûrement cassé.

- Je t'y emmène, annonça t-il en rangeant sa lettre dans son sac.

- Toi?

- Oui moi, ça te pose un problème?

- Non ça m'étonne en revanche.

Il ne releva pas et l'aida à descendre les escaliers verglacés, par chance la plupart des élèves étaient soient dehors, soit à Pré-au-Lard, il avait donc moins de chance de croiser des Serpentard susceptible de lui poser des questions embarrassantes.

- Je peux te poser une question? Demanda t-il un peu abruptement pour casser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Vas y.

Elle grimaçait de douleur probablement et Blaise espéra un instant que Mrs Pomfresh n'allait pas croire qu'il était la cause de sa blessure.

- Puisque tes parents sont des moldus pourquoi tu leur envois un hiboux?

Hermione releva un sourcil si haut qu'il se perdit dans sa frange de cheveux brun.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moldus qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre comment les sorciers fonctionnent, et puis ils trouvent ça plus simple que la Poste.

- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que Blaise répondit puisqu'il ignorait ce qu'était _la Poste_, et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer son ignorance devant elle.

- Ça va?

- J'ai mal, mais ça ira.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à une grimace.

- On est bientôt arrivé.

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, dit-elle après quelques minutes, je crois que tu voulais envoyer une lettre en plus.

- Oui mais ça peut attendre, je n'allais pas te laisser redescendre toute seule, je suis sure que tu aurais trouvé le moyen de rater une marche et de dévaler tout l'étage sur les fesses.

- Ha ha très amusant.

Ils rient ensembles pendant quelques secondes et elle eut l'air d'aller mieux, Blaise pensa un instant qu'elle avait peut-être tout simplement peur d'être en compagnie d'un Serpentard même si Hermione n'avait jamais semblé avoir peur de qui que ce soit.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, murmura t-elle alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'infirmerie.

- Une excuse?

- Oui pour qu'un Serpentard accompagne une Gryffondor se faire soigner.

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme Malfoy, répondit-il un peu agacé par la réputation qu'il leur avait forgé.

Hermione ne répondit rien et Blaise comprit qu'elle ne le croyait pas, lui-même n'était pas tout à fait sur d'y croire non plus.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie.

- Par Merlin que vous est-il arrivé? Demanda Mrs Pomfresh d'un air sévère en installant Hermione sur un lit.

- J'ai glissé dans la volière et je suis tombée.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de cela Mr Zabini?

Blaise s'apprêtait à répondre - il se doutait fortement qu'on lui poserait la question, après tout les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais fais bon ménage - mais Hermione le devança.

- Au contraire Blaise a tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

Mrs Pomfresh garda un air suspicieux tout en l'observant de haut en bas puis lui déclara qu'il pouvait partir.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, promis juré le bouton review ne mord pas ;)_


	4. M'accorderais tu cette danse?

**Note:** Merci à** Lunita01**, **Axelle**, **Lil**, **Flora67**, **Liyly** et **Leah** pour leurs reviews! :)

Voilà la suite (profitez j'ai le temps de poster je suis en vacances ^^).

* * *

**Chapitre 04 - M'accorderais-tu cette danse?**

La fin du mois d'octobre approchait à grands pas, apportant avec elle une pluie fine et glacée et un vent coupant. Les élèves traversaient la cour en courant, espérant échapper à ce mauvais temps et Hermione faisait partie de ceux là. Elle sortait de son cours d'étude des runes et courrait pour rejoindre son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle savait que le professeur Snape ne tolérait aucun retard!

Elle arriva in extremis alors que leur professeur faisait rentrer les élèves, il leva un sourcil attendu mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Son poignet avait été réparé soigneusement par Mrs Pomfresh mais elle conservait un bandage afin de le protéger pendant quelques jours. Elle s'installa à côté de Zabini, près de Harry et de Ron, eux même à côté de Malfoy et Pansy.

Chacun arborait une grimace assez impressionnante, une façon de montrer au professeur Snape à quel point ces binômes étaient une très mauvaise idée. Hermione, elle, ne se plaignait pas, après tout Zabini avec eu la courtoisie de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie après sa chute dans la volière.

L'heure débuta par un assommant cours théorique sur un sortilège relativement complexe, mais même Hermione eut du mal à prendre des notes, au bout d'un moment elle posa sa plume sur la table et mit sa tête entres ses mains. Elle balaya la salle du regard et vit Ron fermer les yeux par intermittence, Théodore Nott dormir sur sa table et à sa plus grande surprise - elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sure de ne pas rêver - Harry faisait un morpion avec Draco sur un coin de la table.

Elle releva la tête et lutta contre la somnolence qui menaçait de la submerger, à côté d'elle Blaise gribouillait quelque chose sur un coin de parchemin. Il semblait avoir lui aussi complètement décroché du cours. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à être ainsi assise à ses côtés, elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'un Serpentard lui fasse preuve de respect et craignait qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête.

A la fin du cours, Nott et Ron se firent enlever vingts points pour avoir dormi en cours et Snape exigea quarante centimètres de parchemin pour le prochain cours. Il voulait voir les premières avancées de l'exposé qu'il leur avait donné, ce qui fit grimacer toute la classe puisque personne n'avait réellement avancé.

Hermione rangea ses affaires un peu perdu dans ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un tapota son épaule. C'était Zabini.

- Comment va ton poignet?

- Très bien, et merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ajouta t-elle après une hésitation.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Je serais à la bibliothèque après le cours de métamorphose, dit Zabini alors que les élèves sortaient de la classe, tu m'y rejoins?

Elle acquiesça et Zabini sortit rapidement, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Malfoy lui lancer un regard interrogateur, elle soutint son regard et il finit par détourner ses yeux gris. Elle nota que Malfoy d'ordinaire si fanfaron et orgueilleux, avait l'air fatigué et soucieux, il avait également mincis et ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage au mystère Malfoy puisque Ron et Harry l'entraînèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le Déjeuner.

- Ce cour était assommant, dit Ron en se servant une part de ragoût.

- Assommant au point que j'en ai été réduis à faire un morpion avec Malfoy, dit Harry en soupirant.

- On va voir Hagrid cet après-midi?

- Je ne peux pas, dit Hermione en mangeant ses pommes de terre, je dois travailler le devoir de Snape avec Zabini.

* * *

Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque avec un peu d'avance, elle s'installa sur sa table favorite, celle près de la fenêtre qui donnait vers le parc. Elle aimait cet endroit, c'était le plus calme et le plus isolé. Elle étala ses parchemins et documents, ainsi que les notes de Zabini qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard - un gros grimoire sous le bras - et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda t-elle en désignant le grimoire.

- _La magie noire tome 7: Blessures et empoisonnements rares_.

- Ou as-tu trouvé ça?

La couverture était sinistre, d'un cuir très noir à la reliure d'argent, bien qu'il leur serait très utile, ce grimoire restait le genre de livre qu'on n'était même pas sûr de trouver dans la réserve.

- Dans ma bibliothèque, ma mère vient de me l'envoyer.

- Tu as de drôle de lecture, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais, il devait appartenir à un de mes beaux-pères.

Hermione murmura un "_charmant_" et Blaise se sentit soudain mi-agacé, mi-mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione ait une vision faussée de lui, certes il était à Serpentard mais il n'était pas non plus mauvais. Par ailleurs sa mère avait retourné tout le manoir pour lui retrouver ce fichue livre et il s'attendait à un peu plus de reconnaissance, mais non, parce qu'il était à Serpentard elle en avait immédiatement déduis que c'était un livre qu'il appréciait.

- Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des adeptes de la magie noire.

- Pourtant tu viens de dire que ça vient de quelqu'un de ta famille.

- Je ne suis pas responsable des opinions de quelqu'un qui est mort au demeurant.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant et hocha la tête, ce n'était pas des excuse mais la reconnaissance que Zabini se conduisait de façon très gentleman pour un Serpentard. Ils se mirent alors à travailler sur le sujet pendant plusieurs heures.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Hermione reçu un mot du professeur Slughorn l'invitant à la soirée privée qu'il donnait pour Halloween le week-end suivant.

- Je pari que tu vas y aller avec Cormac, dit Ron d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Ne soit pas stupide Ron!

Il renifla avec ostentation et se plongea dans la Gazette du Sorcier dans un mot, il était toujours jaloux du fait que lui ne bénéficiait pas d'invitations spéciales. Sa mauvaise humeur atteint son paroxysme lorsque Ginny vint à leur table.

Vous aussi, vous avez reçu une invitation ?

Ron choisit ce moment là pour poser le journal sur la table tout en renversant le jus de citrouille et fila en direction du terrain de Quidditch pour les essais qui auraient bientôt lieux.

- J'en déduis que non, dit Ginny, pas tout le monde. Tu vas y aller avec qui Hermione?

- Je ne sais pas.

L'espace d'une seconde le visage de Zabini apparut devant elle mais elle chassa bien vite cette supposition de son esprit.

- Moi avec Dean, je pense... Bon c'est l'heure des essais de Quidditch, tu viens Harry?

Hermione déclina leur proposition de les accompagner et fila en direction de la bibliothèque où elle commença à rédiger une partie du devoir pour Snape.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fila très vite, les sixièmes années étaient submergés de devoirs et Hermione avait plus d'option que les autres, ce qui la forçait à passer beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Cela ne la dérangeait pas bien sur, elle aimait la bibliothèque, l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, et elle aimait apprendre plus que tout. Elle réussit à boucler tous ces devoirs avec une semaine d'avance et elle profita de ce temps libre pour monter se préparer pour le bal de Slughorn.

Elle prit une robe rouge que lui avait envoyé sa mère et releva ses longs cheveux bruns en chignon tressé, le résultat était à son image: simple mais ravissant. De toute manière elle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant une glace.

Elle retrouva Harry qui avait demandé à Luna de l'accompagner, elle portait une étrange robe argentée à paillettes qui la faisait un peu ressemblait à une boule à facettes, le résultat était néanmoins plaisant. Ron rejoignit Hermione quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait finit par lui demander de l'accompagner, d'une part pour que Cormac lui fiche enfin la paix et d'autre part car elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié pâtisse de ça. Le point négatif étant que Ron avait tendance à se montrer plutôt entreprenant envers Hermione, elle avait finit par comprendre qu'il éprouvait sans doute plus que de l'amitié à son égard, or ce n'était pas son cas.

Elle retardait sans cesse le moment où elle devrait remettre les points sur les "i", elle savait qu'invariablement leur amitié serait mise à rude épreuve et elle ne souhaitait pas que leur petit groupe explose par leur faute.  
Ron était son meilleur ami, son confident, une personne très importante à ses yeux mais cela ne dépasserait jamais ce stade.

La salle où se déroulait la réception était décorée à l'aide des immenses citrouilles de Hagrid et de diverses tenture de velours oranges et noire, le tout donnait une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse.

- Neville?

Hermione tourna la tête et vit Neville Londubat en costume blanc en train de faire le service.

- Oui je fais le service, un toast?

Hermione prit un toast de tartare de dragon en souriant et croqua dedans. Elle regretta immédiatement son geste, c'était très amer!  
Tandis qu'Harry se faisait happer par le professeur Slughorn qui voulait lui présenter son ami vampire, elle s'éclipsa vers un coin de la salle un peu isolé: Cormac venait de faire son entrée et elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'il la voit, il était encore plus collant qu'un poulpe.

- On joue à cache-cache?

Zabini apparut devant elle, très élégant en costume sombre, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'évite Cormac.

- Ah oui..., Se contenta t-il de dire en jetant un œil au Gryffondor. J'étais pourtant sur que tu étais venus avec lui.

- Non je suis venue avec Ron.

- Weasley? Vous êtes donc officiellement ensemble?

- Bien sur que non! Qui t'as dis ça?

- Personne mais à la manière dont il te regarde et te colle c'était presque évident.

- Il faut que je règle ça, dit-elle en secouant la tête plus pour elle-même que pour Zabini.

- Tu ne veux pas de lui on dirait.

- Pas comme petit ami non.

Avoir ce genre de conversation avec un Serpentard était plus surréaliste et Hermione se sentit un peu gênée, après tout elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

- Tu m'accorderais cette danse?

- Je... Quoi?

Elle le regarda d'un air un peu ahuri.

- Tu veux danser? Répéta t-il.

- Pourquoi je danserais avec toi?

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue? Arrête de vouloir toujours trouver des réponses.

Sans attendre de réponse, il la prit contre et la fit tourner, elle posa alors une main dans la sienne et une autre sur sa taille.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, voilà tout.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu es à Serpentard! Il faut que je te cite toutes les fois où tes adorables amis m'ont traité de "Sang-de-Bourbe" ?

- Je ne suis pas eux. Au contraire je trouve ça agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un comme toi, tu es très intelligente, conclu t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il dansait très bien, c'était très agréable et aérien de valser avec lui, il était plus grand qu'elle mais elle parvenait sans peine à suivre le rythme.

- Humpf, fut tout ce que Hermione répondit, mais au fond elle était touchée de ce compliment.

La musique cessa et leur petite bulle éclata, Hermione se souvint que n'importe qui aurait pu la voir et elle s'écarta de Blaise qui dû en comprendre les raisons puisqu'il regarda à droite puis à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait vu, et se félicita d'être dans ce coin de la pièce qui les isolait un peu des autres.

- On se voit demain à la bibliothèque?

Elle acquiesça et il partit rejoindre la foule, la laissant un peu perdu et déboussolée.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? :)_  
_J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de consulter les statistiques et je me dis qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent sans me donner leurs avis, je trouve ça dommage, j'aime beaucoup échanger avec mes lecteurs et puis c'est très rapide de me laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non ^^_


	5. Sur la bonne voie

**Note** (j'ai failli faire une blague en écrivant Nott, et puis non xD): Merci beaucoup à **Lunita01**, **Flora67**, **Roman 2005**, **Liyly**, **Axelle** et **Lil **pour leurs reviews! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette histoire, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas! ^^

Sans plus attendre, la suite! ^^

* * *

**Sur la bonne voie**

- Tu as l'air fatigué Blaise, dit Théodore en se servant un petit pain pour le petit déjeuner.

Blaise haussa les épaules et déplia la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait tout juste d'arriver, Nott beurra son petit pain tandis que Draco touillait son thé d'un air absent.

- Et ben c'est très joyeux ce matin, commenta Théodore cynique devant le mutisme de ses amis.

- Je suis fatigué, dit Blaise, je suis rentré tard de chez Slughorn hier soir.

- C'était bien? Demanda Draco d'une voix monotone.

Blaise savait qu'il se sentait vexé de ne pas être invité aux petites soirées de leur professeur de potion, c'était en quelque sorte un honneur d'y aller, c'était prouver à toute l'école qu'on était quelqu'un d'important. Or Draco s'était toujours comporté comme si Poudlard lui appartenait et se voir ainsi évincé de quelque chose d'important était une sorte d'affront personnel pour lui.

D'un autre côté il semblait extrêmement préoccupé en ce moment, il passait beaucoup de temps seul quelque part dans le château et avait beaucoup perdu de sa superbe, Blaise et Théodore l'avaient interrogé, en vain. Blaise ne pouvait pas réellement croire que ses fanfaronnade en début d'année sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une prétendue mission puissent être vrais.

- Pas mal, il y avait un véritable vampire, des petits-fours et des jolies filles, dit Théo en souriant. D'ailleurs en parlant de jolie fille, Blaise tu nous caches des choses.

- Quoi?

Il avait vivement relevé la tête, le cœur battant, Théo n'était pas là au moment où il avait dansé avec Hermione, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir. Ou alors quelqu'un les avait vu, cela paraissait improbable mais sait-on jamais.

- Tu as dansé avec Astoria non?

- Ah... Oui.

Il soupira de soulagement tandis que Théo se lançait dans un compte rendu de la soirée, il ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée qu'ils sachent qu'il ait invité Hermione à danser le mettait dans cet état, mais il voulait garder leur... leur quoi au juste? Ce n'était pas vraiment une amitié, plutôt une sorte de bonne entente à laquelle il tenait. Et il savait pertinemment que ses amis interpréteraient mal ceci.

- Et?

- Et quoi Théo?

- Vous êtes ensembles?

- Certainement pas! J'ai dansé avec elle c'est tout, ça ne m'engage à rien, si je devais sortir avec toutes les filles avec qui j'ai dansé, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Théo sembla déçu mais n'insista pas et annonça qu'il passerait la journée à la bibliothèque avec Padma Patil pour travailler le projet de Snape.

- Oh non! Soupira Draco, j'avais oublié ce truc là! Il faut que je trouve Potter...

Il se leva, prit son sac et partit en direction de la porte sans avoir touché à sa tasse de thé.

- Je vais rejoindre Granger tout à l'heure, on a bien avancé.

Théo grogna qu'il aurait du mal à rendre quelque chose de potable à Snape, et se leva pour rejoindre Padma qui lui faisait signe d'y aller.

* * *

Il trouva Hermione attablée à la bibliothèque comme prévu, le nez dans un épais livre, elle ne le vit pas arriver.

- Bonjour Zabini.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui et resta absorbé par le grimoire qu'il lui avait prêté: _La magie noire tome 7: Blessures et empoisonnements rares_. Blaise se demanda un instant si elle se sentait gênée de la danse qu'ils avaient fait la veille à la fête de Slughorn.

- J'ai commencé à rédiger le début de la dissertation, dit-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Il lut intégralement ce qu'elle avait écrit et dû reconnaître que c'était brillant, Hermione était vraiment une personne très intelligente, il sentait qu'il avait beaucoup à apprendre d'elle.

- C'est... plutôt bon je dois dire.

- Plutôt bon? Serais-tu jaloux Zabini? Demanda Hermione d'un ton taquin. Le début est très bon.

- Prétentieuse!

Hermione sourit mais ne releva pas et se contenta de lever le nez en l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver en étant première de la classe partout?

La question prit Hermione de court et elle leva la tête, personne ne lui avait encore posé ce genre de question.

- Je ne sais pas... Je viens d'une famille de moldu, j'ai plus à apprendre que les autres et j'ai plus à prouver aussi.

- Depuis le temps je pense que tout le monde a comprit que tu étais brillante.

- Si tout le monde l'avait comprit, plus personne ne me traiterait de sang-de-bourbe, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

Blaise ne sut que répondre, après tout c'étaient ses propres amis qui la traitaient ainsi.

- L'important c'est que toi tu le saches.

Elle lui sourit doucement et il put constater une fois de plus que ses dents avaient bel et bien rétrécis.

- Mais au fait Zabini, tu as dis que j'étais brillante, le taquina t-elle.

- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, tu es la deuxième meilleure élève de cette école après moi.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et ils rirent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince leur tombe dessus comme un faucon sur sa proie.

- Silence!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après le cours d'étude des runes, Hermione rejoignit Ron et Harry devant la salle de cours du professeur Snape.

- Je vais encore me récolter un "D", grogna Ron. J'ai dû tout finir seul, Pansy avait un "rendez-vous".

- Et toi Hermione tu as quelque chose de bien?

- Oui avec Blaise on a un bon début, je pense que le professeur Snape sera satisfait.

- Tu l'appelles Blaise maintenant? Ironisa Ron.

- Ron on passe plusieurs heures ensemble pour travailler un gros devoir qui comptera pour la note finale, alors oui maintenant je l'appelle par son prénom.

Ron eut la présence d'esprit de ne rien répondre et se concentra sur son propre devoir en marmonnant. Une fois dans la salle de classe, le professeur Snape ramassa en silence les devoirs et leur donna un chapitre de leur livre à réviser pendant qu'il lisait et corrigeait les copies. Il ne manquait pas de faire des remarques plus ou moins acerbes sur ce qu'il considérait être "_des copies dignes de deuxièmes années_".

- En particulier la votre Weasley, c'est affligeant!

- Comment voulez-vous que je travaille avec elle? La moitié du temps elle le passe à lire Sorcière Hebdo!

La plupart des Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et Pansy devint rouge de honte et de colère.

- SILENCE! Tonna Snape en s'approchant dangereusement de Ron.

- Mr Weasley, puisque vous êtes si habiles à dénoncer vos camarades, vous irez en retenu ce soir dans mon bureau à vingt heures précises.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge mais il ne répliqua rien alors que Pansy ricanait ostensiblement.

- Je vais lui faire avaler ce devoir par les... dit Ron en sortant de la salle de cours.

Mais le brouhaha couvrit les paroles de Ron qui injuriait à présent Snape de toute la force de son imagination.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire la ronde des préfets du coup, dit-il ce soir-là à Hermione.

- Pas de problème, je me débrouillerais seule.

* * *

Le soir venu, elle monta avertir le préfet-en-chef que Ron était en retenue, elle se retrouvait donc seule ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Tout était calme, tranquille, pas de bruit, pas d'élèves, elle pouvait réfléchir en paix.

Elle croisa brièvement Pansy Parkinson (qui était préfète avec Blaise Zabini chez les Serpentard), elle lui fit un sourire narquois et continua son chemin, Hermione lui aurait bien volontiers jeté un sort entres les deux omoplates mais elle s'abstient et changea de direction pour ne pas être tenté.

Elle monta au troisième étage et marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, les portraits accrochés aux murs dormaient tous profondément pour la plupart et elle se rendit compte à quel moins elle aimait cette école.

- Décidément Granger, toujours sur mon chemin.

La voix narquoise de Blaise Zabini lui parvint derrière elle, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne devais pas faire le deuxième étage?

Il la rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés.

- Si, mais si je reste une minute de plus dans le même couloir que Parkinson je la transforme en tapis.

- C'est normal, tu imagines un peu ce que nous on endure à la supporter toute la journée?

Hermione éclata de rire et se sentit bien plus détendue.

- Ton poignet va bien?

Elle leva sa main et fit tourner son poignet souplement.

- Impeccable, comme tu peux le voir.

Il hocha la tête et sembla satisfait, ils marchèrent encore un moment sans un mot et décidèrent de monter ensemble au quatrième étage.

- Tu seras là pour le match de Quidditch?

- Oui bien sur, il faut bien que j'encourage mon équipe.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire comme sport.

- Pas vraiment, avoua t-elle, ce n'est pas mon truc je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balais.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est la seule matière où tu ne peux pas être la meilleure?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer quelque chose mais décida de ne pas lui donner raison, d'autant qu'il arborait un sourire en coin.

- Tu es fâché? La taquina t-il.

- Non, dit-elle en souriant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'en fait la remarque. Tu joues comme poursuiveur non?

Il hocha la tête.

- Tu pourras m'encourager comme ça.

Il avait toujours son sourire en coin et Hermione ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou s'il la taquinait, probablement la deuxième solution. A minuit, sa ronde se termina et elle prit congé de Zabini en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Blaise la regarda s'éloigner en éprouvant une très étrange sensation, il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, mais en tant que Serpentard il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait la sensation plutôt désagréable de trahir ses amis et sa maison, ce qui était complètement ridicule. Pourtant il ne voulait pas sacrifier cette amitié naissante pour de stupides rivalités de maison aussi tenaces soient-elles.

Ensuite il n'avait rien à voir avec les mangemorts, il ne risquait donc pas grand chose de ce côté là - Draco s'isolant la moitié du temps et Théo n'était pas non plus un fanatique de ce côté là. Par ailleurs il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser qui que ce soit dicter sa conduite, il continuerait donc à entretenir de bons rapports avec Granger que ça leur plaise ou non.

Il secoua la tête en se disant que si elle avait été à Serpentard les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple.

* * *

Quelques étages plus bas, dans les cachots, Severus Snape relisait très attentivement chaque copies de ses élèves de sixième et septième années, il fronçait les sourcils et cherchait avec avidité une information susceptible de lui être utile.  
"_Ils sont sur la bonne voie._" Murmura Snape alors qu'il lisait le devoir d'Hermione et de Blaise.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? :)_


	6. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

**Note:** Merci à** Lunita01**, **Flora64**, **Axelle** et **Lil** pour leurs reviews!  
Voilà la suite ^^

* * *

**Gryffondor vs Serpentard  
**

En cette fin de mois de novembre, le temps était exécrable, il pleuvait beaucoup et le vent glacée achevait de transir de froid les élèves qui assistaient au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard et le combat était pour le moins acharné.

Hermione serrait son écharpe de laine contre elle et pestait contre la stupide chanson "_Weasley est notre roi_" que les Serpentard avaient inventé. Ron perdait tous ses moyens et avait déjà laissé passer plusieurs buts - ce que le commentateur, Zacharie Smith de Poufsouffle, ne manquait pas de relever.

Hermione aperçut aussi Zabini sur son balais et le trouva très à l'aise et aérien bien qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que Harry. Il conservait constament une sorte d'élégance et de d'orgueil dans ses traits mais Hermione savait désormais qu'il était aussi quelqu'un de très serviable et gentil.  
Elle reporta son attention sur Ron qui venait de manquer un autre but, cependant Ginny venait de marquer six buts d'affilés chez les Serpentards et le score était de nouveau très serré.

Harry plongea en piquet vers le sol, suivit de près par l'attrapeur des Serpentards et Hermione en déduisit qu'il avait vu le vif d'or. Il remonta le point serré et tout le gradin des Gryffondor eut une explosion de joie, ils venaient de gagner le match.

A terre, Hermione vit le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard cracher par terre de rage et Zabini se tenait l'épaule en grimaçant de douleur. Alors qu'elle regardait Harry, il s'était prit un cognard en plein dans la clavicule, envoyé probablement par le batteur de Gryffondor.

Elle espéra qu'il allait bien et descendit avec les autres pour acclamer Harry, Ron, Ginny et le reste de l'équipe.

* * *

- Ça va Hermione? Demanda Ginny alors que la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune. Tu as l'air soucieuse...

- Oui oui ça va, merci.

Elle se força à sourire et avala une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre pour masquer son inquiétude. Pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas, elle était inquiète pour Blaise et espérait qu'il allait bien, elle ne pouvait bien sur pas aller le voir à l'infirmerie.

Elle tenta de le chasser Blaise de son esprit et ce fut chose faite lorsqu'elle vit Ron embrasser goulûment Lavande Brown.

- Ils ressemblent à des poulpes tu ne trouves pas? Commenta ironiquement Ginny.

Hermione rit mais trouva son comportement étrange, Ron avait toujours semblé amoureux d'elle, or là il s'entichait de Lavande. Cela ne la contrariait pas, bien au contraire elle n'avait jamais su comment dire à Ron qu'elle ne le voyait pas autrement que comme un ami, mais elle trouva tout de même cela étrange. Ginny interprêta mal son air soucieux.

- Tu sais, il fait sans doute cela pour te rendre jaloux.

- C'est bien le problème Ginny, je ne suis pas intéressée par Ron.

- Mais par un autre garçon si?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle avait répondu un peu trop vivement et Ginny comprit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

- Tu passes beaucoup de temps seule, du coup je me demandais...

- Non Ginny il n'y a personne.

Elle n'insista pas mais ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.  
Hermione se cacha derrière sa bièraubeurre en se sentant vaguement agacée, non elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle n'en avait pas le temps, ni l'envie. Sauf que son estomac se tordait à cette pensée et qu'un visage apparaissait dans son esprit.

Elle déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et monta rapidement se coucher, elle se sentit mieux dans son lit, au calme, cependant elle ne parvint pas à dormir et ses pensées vagabondaient. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit avant de parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, Zabini ne se présenta pas en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Nott expliqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Hermione avança donc seule dans ses recherches et se montra plus renfrogné qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour une raison qu'elle n'expliquait pas, elle avait envie de le voir et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

L'occasion lui fut donné ce soir-là lorsque le préfet en chef lui annonça qu'elle serait en ronde, le seule problème restait Ron, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller voir Zabini avec lui dans les parages.

- Ron j'ai oublié heu... ma cape, je reviens tout de suite, commence sans moi.

Il acquiesça en silence et la regarda sans aller. Elle fit d'abord mine de monter au septième étage avant de redescendre par un autre escalier au deuxième étage où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmura qu'elle faisait tout ça pour aller voir un garçon et un Serpentard de surcroît! Elle choisit d'oublier sa conscience pour le moment et entra sur la pointe des pieds dans l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs lits étaient occupés et elle vit Zabini allongé sur un lit près de la fenêtre, son épaule était bandé et ses côtes aussi apparemment, il semblait dormir, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle écarta doucement les rideaux pour ne pas que quelqu'un la voie et derrière elle Blaise se retourna dans son lit.

- Ah Granger, je me demandais quand tu viendrais me voir.

Hermione se retourna et lui sourit doucement.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, dit-il en souriant, j'ai quatre côtes, la clavicule et l'épaule de cassé mais sinon oui effectivement tout baigne.

- Aie.

- Oui on peut le dire, Madame Pomfresh m'a réparé ça de suite mais elle m'a obligé à reste ici jusqu'à demain matin.

- Je vois, ce n'est pas trop douloureux?

Il voulut hausser les épaules visiblement mais une grimace tordit ses traits et elle en déduisit que oui, il avait mal.

- Ça ira mieux demain.

- On a eu une bonne note au devoir de Snape, enfin sur le début de notre exposé.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la poussait à parler de cours mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour lui.

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour moi? Demanda t-il avec un sourire taquin en faisant fit de sa remarque sur le devoir de Snape.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Peut-être le fait que tu as faussé compagnie à Weasley pendant une ronde pour t'introduire à l'infirmerie et venir me voir.

Elle ne sut que répondre et se contenta de rougir en triturant un fil qui sortait de sa jupe.

- Ça me touche beaucoup tu sais.

- Oui et bien ne t'habitue pas trop... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu serais en état de... de finir notre exposé.

- Bien sur oui.

Il n'y croyait pas un mot et Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il y croit ceci dit, elle s'était inquiétée et elle était heureuse de le retrouver comme avant. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche du devoir de Snape et fit tomber son stylo sur le lit, c'était un des seuls objets moldus qu'elle gardait encore avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Demanda Blaise en s'emparant du stylo.

- C'est un stylo, pour écrire.

Il le retourna plusieurs fois dans ses mains avec la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de tomber sur une énigme particulièrement difficile.

- Étrange, murmura t-il, c'est un objet moldus?

- Heu oui, ça sert à écrire.

- Ça marche comment?

Il semblait fasciné par l'objet et Hermione se souvint qu'elle s'était comportée de la même façon lorsqu'elle avait découvert le monde de la magie. Elle sortie un morceau de parchemin de son sac et appuya sur le stylo, Blaise griffonna sur le papier et vit qu'il écrivait bien.

- Vraiment étrange, murmura t-il.

- Tu trouves? Moi quand je suis arrivée ici, c'est écrire avec une plume que je trouvais étrange, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Les moldus ont inventé des objets vraiment bizarre pour remplacer la magie, déclara t-il.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point!

Quelqu'un remua dans le lit d'à côté et Hermione comprit qu'elle devait partir si elle ne voulait pas que Madame Pomfresh découvre sa présence.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires, tu veux le devoir de Snape.

- Non tu me le montreras demain, on se retrouve à la bibliothèque?

- Oui j'ai deux heures de libre après le cour de métamorphose l'après-midi.

- Alors à demain!

Il lui rendit le stylo, non sans l'avoir regardé une dernière fois avec un air perplexe et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds, elle avait réussit à ne pas s'absenter trop longtemps et trouva une excuse pour Ron qui ne lui posa pas de question.

- Ça va Hermione? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

Soucieuse oui elle l'était, parce qu'elle se sentait prise entre deux feux, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle était en train de glisser dangereusement et que ses relations avec Zabini devenait un peu compliqué. Elle aimait beaucoup le temps passé avec lui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et elle pensait souvent à lui... Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle était sans doute en train de tomber amoureuse et c'était à la fois agréable et inquiétant. Agréable parce que sa compagnie lui était précieuse et qu'elle aimait le temps passé à ses côtés, et inquiétant parce qu'il était un Serpentard et qu'elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse d'un Serpentard.

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était une née-moldue et lui un sang-pur, et bien qu'il ne sembla pas s'intéresser de trop près à ça, elle n'était peut-être qu'une amourette de passage dans sa vie, rien de plus.

Cette pensée lui tordit l'estomac et elle ne répondait que vaguement lorsque Ron lui parlait, prétextant des maux de tête et une fatigue passagère.

- Tu travailles trop Hermione, dit-il en posant sa main sur son bras.

Ce contact ne lui plut pas trop, elle savait très bien ce que Ron pouvait éprouver pour elle et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle se dégagea et lui sourit en promettant de moins travailler.

* * *

- Tu y vas avec qui à la fête de Slughorn?

Blaise et Hermione étaient dans une salle de classe vide qu'Hermione avait verrouillé, ils avaient tenté sans succès la Salle sur Demande mais celle-ci était restée désespérément fermée et ils en avaient conclus que quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur. Entourés d'une montagne de livres et de parchemins, ils tentaient de travailler mais avaient passé plus de temps à parler de tout et de rien qu'à étudier.

Blaise lui parla un peu de sa mère, une sorcière célèbre pour sa grande beauté et pour ses sept maris morts aussi, il ne s'étendit pas trop sur le sujet mais Hermione devina qu'il était très proche d'elle. Il lui posa ensuite quelques questions sur sa vie lorsqu'elle était avec ses parents moldus et parut très intéressé lorsqu'elle lui parla de skier en montagne, bien qu'il trouva étrange de glisser sur la neige avec des "_bouts de bois_".

- Aucune idée, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, et toi?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, admit Blaise, si tu avais été de Serpentard je t'aurais bien proposé de venir avec moi.

Elle lui sourit mais ne répondit rien, comme souvent quand il sortait ce genre de phrase Hermione ne savait pas s'il plaisantait, la taquinait ou était vraiment sérieux.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Hermione avait prit congé de Blaise un peu chamboulé, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un avec qui aller à la fête de Slughorn, elle pensa à Ron mais ne voulait pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de se faire des idées; Quant à Harry, il y allait déjà avec Luna et il était hors de question qu'elle y aille avec Cormac. Au détours d'un couloir, elle croisa Neville et elle stoppa sa marche.

- Neville?

- Salut Hermione, dit-il en se retournant.

- Tu veux venir à la fête de Slughorn avec moi?

Il sembla très surprit et Hermione crut bon de préciser.

- En ami bien sur!

- Oui oui bien sur, heu... avec plaisir Hermione!

- Super, je t'attendrais demain devant la salle de Slughorn.

Elle continua son chemin, le cœur un peu plus léger même si elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle aurait voulu aller à la fête avec Zabini comme partenaire. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas et ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui, c'était la promesse de souffrir et surtout c'était voué à l'échec. Seulement l'amour ne se contrôle pas et ce n'est pas en cherchant à être raisonnable que cela changerait la donne.

Elle retrouva Ron, Harry et Ginny et ils décidèrent d'aller se balader chez Hagrid pour se changer les idées, Hermione en avait grand besoin et elle accepta vigoureusement. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentard composé de Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass était également présent et se tenait pratiquement dans les bras de Blaise, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard mauvais et passa devant eux sans un regard malgré les moqueries qu'elle entendait.

- Ne les écoute pas Hermione, dit Ginny après avoir lancé un sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur Parkinson.

Elle avait prit l'air triste d'Hermione pour de la peine face à ce qu'ils avaient dis, mais non, elle ne savait même pas de quoi ils l'avaient traités, elle ne voyait que l'image d'Astoria dans les bras de Blaise. Et ça lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quelle insulte.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? :)_


	7. La soirée de Noel

**Note**: Merci à **Flora67**, **Roman 2005**, **Lunita01**, **mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** et **Axelle** pour leurs reviews!  
Voilà la suite, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, moi je m'éclate à l'écrire!

* * *

**La soirée de Noël**

Le mois de décembre était là et avec lui d'épaisses couches de neige, beaucoup d'élèves sortaient alors faire des batailles de boules de neige ensorcelées et Hermione évita de justesse une attaque de Dean et Seamus. Étant donné qu'il faisait très beau, elle se balada avec Ginny du côté du lac noir dont la surface était complètement gelée.

- Tu as l'air soucieuse Hermione en ce moment, nota Ginny en croquant dans une tartine qu'elle avait emmené.

Hermione sourit à celle qui était devenu une véritable amie depuis quelques temps, c'était agréable de pouvoir parler à une fille.

- Je sais, mais tout va bien je t'assure.

- Tu as trop de travail?

Hermione fut tenté de répondre oui mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

- Pas exactement, au contraire j'ai un peu d'avance.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause d'un garçon?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement cette fois-ci et son estomac se tordit.

- Ah parfait! C'est lequel?

- Ce n'est pas Ron, Ginny...

- Oh ça je m'en doutais, il faudra lui en toucher deux mots par contre.

- Je le ferais oui.

- Alors?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pria Merlin que le ciel ne lui tombe pas sur la tête.

- C'est Zabini.

Ginny manqua de tomber dans le lac noir et elle la rattrapa in extremis, puis elle écarquilla les yeux comme deux soucoupes et fixa son amie. Hermione trouvait qu'ainsi Ginny ressemblait beaucoup trop à Mrs Weasley.

- Zabini? De Serpentard? On a le même en tête?

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Ginny qui aurait été moins choqué si elle l'avait giflé.

- D'accord... Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Je ne sais pas Ginny, on a commencé à travailler ensemble, à parler, j'ai découvert qu'il était différent de l'image qu'il voulait donner.

- J'ai un peu de mal à te croire tu sais.

- Je me doute bien, mais... Je crois que je l'aime.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es si morose. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

- Non, beaucoup de sous-entendus, je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie l'autre soir pendant ma ronde, puis on se retrouve tous les jours à la bibliothèque et dans des salles de classe vides.

- Je vois... J'espère que ce n'est pas simplement une sorte d'amourette de passage.

- J'y ai pensé aussi et c'est en partie ce qui me rend triste.

- En partie?

- Hier quand on les a croisé, il tenait cette dinde d'Astoria dans ses bras.

- Cette "dinde d'Astoria"? Dit Ginny avec le sourire. Tu sais Hermione s'il tient effectivement à toi, il ne peut pas le montrer surtout devant les Serpentard, c'est bête mais c'est comme ça, il y a de trop graves tensions encore.

- J'espère aussi qu'il ne se moque pas de moi.

- Oh crois-moi, si c'est le cas, il ne comprendra pas ce qu'il lui arrivera lorsque j'irais lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser.

- Merci Ginny, répondit simplement Hermione en souriant.

Cette dernière passa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hermione, signe qu'elle garderait son secret et surtout qu'elle la soutenait.

- Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas?

- Non, mais si les choses se... concrétisent et deviennent sérieuses, ça sera à toi de le dire.

Hermione acquiesça et remonta au château, en se sentant bien mieux, pour assister à son cours d'étude des runes.

* * *

Le vendredi soir, Hermione se trouvait devant l'armoire du dortoir des filles et se sentait un peu perplexe, ce soir c'était la soirée de Noel au club de Slug et elle devait trouver une tenue appropriée.

Au bout de trente minutes et se sentant un peu agacée, elle finit par opter pour une belle robe rouge, envoyée par sa mère. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais mise, et se dit que ce soir était le soir idéal pour la tester. Hermione passa ensuite dans la salle de bain et brossa ses cheveux avec application, elle tenait à se faire particulièrement belle ce soir.

Elle refusait de s'avouer pour qui elle faisait ça, et continua d'arranger ses longs cheveux bruns. Puis elle se maquilla légèrement et enfila les bijoux qui allait avec sa tenue.

Elle regarda son reflet dans la glace et se trouva plutôt bien, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour se juger elle-même, elle était convaincu que la simplicité était la meilleure des choses en ce qui concernait la vie quotidienne.  
Mais pas ce soir.  
Ce soir elle voulait être réellement belle.

Oh elle l'était déjà - Cormac et Viktor le lui avaient suffisamment répété - mais elle n'avait jamais voulu s'attarder à cela, elle préférait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était intelligente, cela avait plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Elle descendit rapidement vers les appartements du professeur Slughorn et vit Neville qui l'attendait dans une robe de sorcier plutôt élégante, il lui sourit ils entrèrent tous les deux.  
La décoration était très différente de la dernière fois, un beau sapin trônait au centre de la pièce tandis que de belles tentures rouges bordeaux et vertes recouvraient les murs, il y avait beaucoup de monde et Slughorn avait mit la main sur Harry qui avait le plus grand mal à échapper aux photos. Hermione sourit et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Blaise, elle essaya d'oublier qu'il était là avec Astoria et lui fit un sourire un peu timide. Il y répondit mais fut rapidement happé par leur professeur de potion et elle le perdit de vue.

Hermione prit un verre de bièraubeurre et un petit-four et le dégusta tranquillement, c'était délicieux! Près de la branche de guis, Luna Lovegood attendait patiemment quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'on vienne l'embrasser.

- Magnifique, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta légèrement, elle n'avait pas vu - et encore moins entendu - Blaise arriver.

- Merci, dit-elle en finissant d'un trait son verre de Bièraubeurre.

- J'ai droit à une danse?

- On risque de nous voir, objecta t-elle.

- Viens.

Il l'entraina un peu à l'écart, de l'autre côté d'un voile rouge et la prit doucement par la taille, elle fit de même et posa l'autre main sur son épaule.

- Vraiment ravissante, cette robe te va à merveille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de rire un peu.

- Tu as dis ça à combien d'autres filles ce soir?

- Aucune, je ne suis pas comme Draco moi.

- Hum.

- Serais-tu jalouse Granger? Demanda t-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Non!

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait répondit un peu trop vivement pour être convaincante, le sourire de Blaise s'agrandit.

- Vu ta froideur je me disais que j'avais peut-être fais quelque chose qui t'ait froissé.

- Non non absolument pas.

- Si c'est à cause des insultes des imbéciles qui me servent d'amis, j'en suis désolé, lâcha t-il après une hésitation.

Elle le regarda intensément, il semblait sincère et toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

- J'ai l'habitude tu sais.

- Je suis quand même désolé.

Ils se rapprochèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et Hermione était désormais contre lui, elle pouvait sentir sa respiration régulière et sa peau tiède contre la sienne. La chanson s'arrêta, brisant une fois de plus la bulle qui s'était instauré pendant ces quelques minutes.

- Une autre?

- Ta... partenaire va se demander où tu es partis.

- Ah c'est donc ça! Tu sais je ne suis pas jaloux de Londubat moi...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce n'est qu'un ami voyons.

- Tout comme Astoria.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais elle se sentait soulagée et ça c'était très bête et elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

- Et comme je te l'ai dis, je t'aurais bien invité.

- D'accord une autre danse, dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement cette fois.

Ils se remirent à danser et Hermione retrouva cette délicieuse proximité, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

- Tu vas quelque part pour les vacances?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle, peut-être chez mes parents, et toi?

- Je ne me suis pas encore décidé.

La chanson se transforma en une sorte de slow et Blaise se pencha doucement.

- Cette robe te va à ravir, tu la remettras?

- Pour ça il faudrait que l'occasion se présente.

- Dis moi Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Oui? Dit-elle d'un ton un peu méfiant.

- Tu m'écriras pendant les vacances?

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?

- A cause de ça.

Il se pencha vers Hermione et posa une de ses mains sur sa nuque, il l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir tout son corps et elle l'enlaça fermement, il était plus grand qu'elle et la souleva doucement pour la mettre à sa hauteur.  
Hermione caressait doucement sa nuque et profitait de chaque seconde de cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas osé imaginer, c'était doux et intense à la fois et ses lèvres étaient délicieusement attirantes.

Ils se séparèrent bien trop tôt au gout d'Hermione mais ils devaient pas prendre le risque qu'on les voit, heureusement de l'autre côté, il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'on se soucie d'eux.

- Alors tu m'écriras? Demanda t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure.

- Il y a des chances, dit-elle en riant.

Il semblait lui aussi un peu perdu puisqu'il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, Hermione avait furieusement envie de l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle se retint et se contenta de lui sourire

- Hermione?

Harry venait vers elle avec l'air un peu méfiant et elle espéra sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien vu.

- Potter, je parle avec Granger si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu pourrais avoir à lui dire, répliqua Harry en le fusillant du regard.

- On parlait de notre exposé Harry, tu voulais quelque chose?

- Je cherchais Luna, je pensais qu'elle serait avec toi.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était sous la branche de guis.

Harry jeta un dernier regard méfiant et Hermione promit de les rejoindre sous peu.

- Il a peur que je te fasse du mal on dirait, commenta Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est normal.

La soirée touchait à sa fin, Blaise souhaita de bonnes vacances à Hermione et elle lui promit de l'écrire pendant les vacances, avant de s'éclipser, il caressa rapidement sa joue et lui fit un sourire taquin.

Hermione rejoint le reste des invités en se sentant très étrange, elle croisa Harry en train d'embrasser Luna et même ça ne parvint pas à la distraire, elle n'avait en tête que Blaise, la façon dont il l'avait embrassé et les sentiments étranges qui grandissaient en elle. Elle reprit une bièraubeurre, un petit four et les dégusta tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, pour la première fois elle était face à quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être apprit dans les livres.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? :)_  
_Depuis le temps que j'avais hâte de vous faire lire ce passage! ^^_


	8. Correspondance

**Note:** La scène du baiser à eu son petit effet à ce que je vois :D  
Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! Heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaise! Je remarque que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long...

La suite donc ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 08**

Hermione ne sut pas très bien par où elle passa pour remonter jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor, perdue dans ses pensées elle se lava machinalement les dents, se brossa les cheveux et se coucha sans toutefois réussir à dormir. Ses lèvres avaient toujours le goût de celles de Blaise et elle ne parvenait pas à effacer son beau visage de son esprit. Elle avait même la sensation de sentir son odeur.

Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas l'effacer, elle voulait se souvenir de son sourire mutin, de sa douceur, et de ce moment qui était parfait à ses yeux. Puis d'autres questionnements se greffèrent à ses pensées: Ou ce baiser peut-il les mener? Était-il seulement sincère?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione prit le chemin de la gare en ayant peu dormit, elle avait accepté à la hâte une invitation des parents de Ron à venir passer quelques jours chez eux une fois Noël passé. Une fois dans le train elle se cacha derrière un énorme livre pour ne pas avoir à parler, elle n'en avait pas envie et elle avait hâte de revenir chez ses parents. Harry et Ron firent une partie d'échec version sorcier et Ginny lisait un magasine de Quidditch, cependant elle lançait de fréquent regard vers Hermione et celle-ci était persuadé qu'elle avait deviné que quelque chose s'était produit.

Elle retrouva ses parents avec plaisir, leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce trimestre lui prit une bonne soirée, ainsi elle n'eut pas l'occasion de penser à Blaise. Le jour suivant elle commença ses devoirs de vacances mais force est de constater qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer - ce qui l'agaçait passablement. En règle générale elle attendait d'être seule le soir pour penser à lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre la scène encore et encore, elle repensait à toutes ces sensations qu'elle avait pu éprouver pendant ces quelques minutes.

Elle avait également commencé quelques lettres qu'elle avait finit par déchirer et jeter et ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Lui reparler de la soirée chez Slughorn? Des cours? De l'exposé? De quelque chose de totalement différent?

Le deuxième jour vers une heure du matin, elle entendit des coups répétés et régulier à la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle se leva en sursaut et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une très belle chouette effraie blanche rentra alors dans la pièce, elle crut au départ que c'était Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, mais en regardant bien c'était une espèce totalement différente. Ses belles plumes étaient soyeuses et douces et elle caressa doucement son pelage humide de rosée.

La chouette lui donna un morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié et son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'elle reconnu l'expéditeur. La chouette ulula et but une longue gorgée d'eau dans le gobelet que Hermione avait installé dans sa chambre pour les hiboux de Ron et de Harry.

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Je commence à croire que tu m'as oublié, ou bien tu es en train de finir l'intégralité des devoirs qu'on a pour les vacances (avoue-le j'ai visé juste)._  
_Moi je vais bien je passe de bonnes vacances avec ma mère même si elle part souvent la journée, du coup je suis seul et devine quoi? Je fais mes devoirs (D'ailleurs si jamais tu te sens l'âme charitable pour me passer ton introduction sur le devoir de potion, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant)._

_J'espère que le fait de t'envoyer une chouette ne pose pas de problème à tes parents? J'ai pensé à t'envoyer une lettre par la poste moldu mais je ne sais absolument pas comment on fait, du coup j'ai préféré t'envoyer Arty _(Hermione jeta un œil à la chouette à présent endormie, la tête sous l'aile)_._

_Réponds moi vite!_

_Je t'embrasse (oui oui comme à la soirée de Slug),_  
_Blaise"_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et un poids s'enleva de ses épaules, si Blaise ne reniait pas ce qui s'était passé c'était bon signe! Elle caressa longuement la chouette Arty et retourna se coucher avec la ferme intention de lui répondre demain à la première heure. Elle posa la lettre sur la table de nuit et s'endormit très vite cette fois ci.

* * *

_"Cher Blaise,_

Ça _serait difficile de t'oublier tu sais, en tout cas je suis contente que tu m'aie écrite, je n'ai pas de hiboux donc c'était un peu compliqué pour moi de t'envoyer quoi que ce soit."_

Hermione leva sa plume et relit le début de sa lettre. Techniquement c'était vrai, mais elle ne savait surtout pas quoi lui écrire après ce qui s'était passé.

_"En tout cas ta chouette est très belle, ça ne dérange pas du tout mes parents (même si ça les intrigue toujours un peu), ils ont l'habitude: Harry et Ron m'envoient des lettres eux aussi. Je fais également mes devoirs (j'admets tu as visé juste) et j'ai écris quarante centimètres de plus que ce que le professeur Slughorn a demandé, j'espère que ça ira quand même. Quant à mon introduction, je suis sure que tu peux te débrouiller seul, je ne suis pas la seule bonne élève de Poudlard tout de même."_

Hermione était satisfaite de sa réponse, c'était finalement plus simple que ce qu'elle croyait, pas plus difficile que d'écrire à Harry ou Ron par exemple.

_"Concernant la soirée de Slughorn, ce qu'il s'est passé m'a... très agréablement surprise et je suis contente de voir que tu ne sembles pas regretter._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux réveillon de Noël d'avance, je suppose que tu le passes en famille?_

_Amicalement, _  
_Hermione"_

Elle plia soigneusement sa lettre le cœur battant et la donna à Arty qui ulula joyeusement et lui mordilla le doigt, puis elle déploya ses longues ailes d'un blanc tacheté et s'envola. Hermione la regarda s'envoler et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner le cœur léger. L'après-midi elle alla acheter ses cadeaux de Noel pour ses amis, elle hésita un certain temps puis acheta un stylo moldu qu'elle enverrait à Blaise ainsi que des bonbons sans sucres (les parents d'Hermione étaient dentistes).

* * *

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Vu qu'ici il a beaucoup neigé, j'ai attendu avant de t'envoyer Arty, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle se gèle la pauvre. Pour ce qui est de ton devoir à rallonge, tu es désolante tu sais? Mais si tu acceptes de me l'envoyer pour que je recopie ton introduction, tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle!_  
_Vu que nous sommes le 25, je te souhaite un très joyeux noël! Je le fête en famille oui, avec ma mère (et Merlin soit loué cette année sans beau-père)"_

Hermione se souvint que la mère de Blaise était très célèbre pour sa beauté et ses sept maris tout mort en lui léguant une belle fortune.

_"Tu m'as bien fais rire avec le "stilo" (C'est bien ça?), c'est très malin d'avoir intégré de l'encre à ce truc là, les Moldus peuvent être très ingénieux parfois (sans vouloir te vexer bien sur) et les bonbons sont très bons, ils sont sans sucres parce que tes parents sont dentistes c'est ça? (Je ne me souvenais plus du nom, j'ai dû demander à Théodore). Ah oui Théodore est chez moi pour le reste des vacances, mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis discret et il ne se doute de rien._

_Il me tarde que la rentrée soit là, tu me manques tu sais, parfois je vais dans la bibliothèque et j'espère presque t'y trouver penché sur un épais grimoire, tu as un drôle d'effet sur moi. Ma mère se doute que je fréquente quelqu'un, elle commence à me poser des tas de questions sur les allers et venus d'Arty._

_Mon cadeau te plait? En me baladant sur le Chemin de Traverse, je suis tombé dessus et j'étais sur que ça te plairait. Je l'ai pris rouge pour aller avec la robe que tu portais à la soirée de Slug (et qui t'allait à ravir!)._

_Passe un bon Noël, je t'embrasse,  
_

_Blaise."  
_

Hermione ouvrit le petit coffret noir et découvrit un très jolie bracelet, il était simple et fin comme elle aimait, sertie de jolies pierres d'un rouge profond. Elle le mit aussitôt et son cœur fit un bond, elle espérait que Blaise était sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Une partie de son esprit lui souffla qu'il ne lui écrirait pas et qu'il ne lui offrirait pas ça s'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il disait.

* * *

Le lendemain elle fit ses valises, dit au revoir à ses parents et prit un portoloin pour rejoindre le Terrier, la maison de la famille Weasley, elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis et surtout de pouvoir parler à Ginny des lettres qu'elle échangeait avec Blaise.

- J'en étais sure! S'exclama Ginny une fois qu'elle lui ait raconté toute l'histoire.

Hermione se contenta de lui sourire et elle espéra vaguement ne pas devenir comme Lavande Brown avec Ron.

- Soit prudente Hermione, lui conseilla Ginny, et n'oublie pas s'il te fait le moindre mal, je le castre.

Hermione éclata de rire et décréta qu'elle le dirait à Blaise par précaution, elle rirent encore un moment ensemble puis Hermione descendit se balader dans le jardin enneigé. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu au frais, d'être seule et de penser à ce bonheur naissant.

- Ça va Hermione?

Harry la rejoignit, emmitouflé dans son pull violet tricoté par Mrs Weasley.

- Bien bien.

- En ce moment tu es un peu distante, c'est à cause de Ron? Tu sais avec Lavande ça ne risque pas de durer.

- Non Harry ce n'est pas ça, et tu sais je ne veux pas sortir avec Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami mais il ne sera jamais plus que ça.

- Oh... Il va être déçu, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Je sais Harry mais je ne veux pas faire semblant.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre?

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda, Harry était son meilleur ami, il avait toujours été loyal et lui avait même sauvé la vie un jour, elle n'avait pas le coeur à lui mentir.

- Oui.

- Oh je m'en doutais, Ginny ne voulait rien dire mais je m'en doutais. Et qui est l'heureux élu?

- Tu ne vas pas être très content, le prévint-elle. C'est Blaise Zabini.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Tu plaisantes?

Mais elle n'avait l'air de plaisanter le moins du monde, au contraire ses joues rosies, son air apaisé et heureux... Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione comme cela.

- Oh, finit-il par dire. C'est en travaillant ensemble que vous... ?

- Oui, c'est tout récent tu sais, aussi récent que toi et Luna. Je vous ais vu, ajouta t-elle en souriant, à la fête de Slughorn.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- C'est un Serpentard, alors fais attention, si jamais il te fait le moindre mal, je lui règlerais son compte.

- Entre toi et Ginny il a du soucis à se faire. En tout cas ne dit rien à Ron s'il te plait, c'est trop tôt et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Harry acquiesça et la serra doucement contre elle, ils connaissaient chacun le secret de l'autre, c'était une sorte de soulagement de pouvoir se décharger du poids d'un secret.

- Harry tu mérites d'être heureux, vous faites un très jolie couple avec Luna.

Harry eut un sourire qu'il qualifia lui-même d'idiot et ils rentrèrent se réchauffer au Terrier.

* * *

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Que tes amis soient au courant ça ne me dérange pas, tant qu'ils décident de ne pas m'attaquer en douce (Potter ne me fait pas peur, mais la fille Weasley a l'air d'avoir mangé du lion), en tout cas l'autre Weasley n'a plutôt pas intérêt à te tourner autour, tu fais bien de ne pas lui dire._

_Théo a été très intrigué par le "stylo" on a réussit à le faire marcher en fin d'après-midi, il a proposé de l'ensorceler mais je me suis dis que ça ne serait pas du jeu ça. J'ai hâte de te revoir demain, je sais que ça sera difficile, mais vu que beaucoup d'élèves sont restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances, il y a moyen de dénicher un compartiment vide._

_A demain, je t'embrasse,  
_

_Blaise  
_

_P.S: Théo est au courant pour nous, il s'en fiche, il n'est pas méchant pour un Serpentard."  
_

* * *

_Ne sont-ils pas choux ces deux-là? :D  
_


	9. Association de Dumbledore

**Note: **Attention chapitre long! J'ai été très inspiré! :) Merci à **Flora67** pour son aide précieuse, et à **Lady Draygone**, **Lunita01**, **Roman 2005**, **Flo** et **Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura** pour leurs reviews! :)  
Je suis très heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai cinq à six chapitres d'avance donc tout va bien! ^^

Sur ce, la suite:

* * *

**Association de Dumbledore**

- Au revoir Mrs Weasley et merci pour tout!

- De rien Hermione ma chérie, tu reviens quand tu veux!

Hermione agita la main tandis que le train commençait à s'éloigner du quai 9 3/4, au loin elle vit Blaise et Théodore Nott agiter la main en direction d'une très belle et élégante femme - sans doute la mère de Blaise. Son cœur avait fait un bond en le voyant et elle avait hâte de le retrouver.

Elle s'installa dans le compartiment avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais resta fébrile, elle le savait à quelques mètres de lui et elle rêvait de le rejoindre. Même son _Manuel avancé de potion _ne parvint pas à la distraire, mais c'était peut-être dû au fait que Harry regardait également le sien et qu'elle ne supportait plus de l'entendre parler du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Au bout d'un moment elle n'y tint plus et sortit dans le couloir prétextant une envie de se dégourdir les jambes.

- Je peux t'accompagner? Demanda Ron en levant la tête de son livre de Quidditch.

- Non merci, j'ai plutôt envie d'être seule.

Elle sortit dans le couloir en soupirant et marcha sans but précis dans le wagon, elle ne pouvait pas aller du côté des Serpentards même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle croisa le chariot de friandises et en profita pour s'acheter de quoi manger.

Elle paya et sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la nuque, elle se retourna et vit Blaise devant elle.

- Tu viens? J'ai trouvé un compartiment vide.

Il l'entraina un peu à l'arrière du train où les wagons étaient pratiquement désert, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur - après tout il était à Serpentard et elle ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

A peine enfermé dans le compartiment, il tira les rideaux et il la serra doucement contre lui. Toutes ses appréhensions s'envolèrent et Hermione se pelotonna contre son torse, c'était si surréaliste et si étrange comme situation qu'elle se demanda un instant si elle ne rêvait pas.

Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou en souriant.

- Si ça te gène je peux arrêter?

- Non non, c'est juste... étrange comme situation tu ne trouves pas?

- Un peu, concéda t-il en hochant les épaules. Alors tes vacances?

- Bonne, j'ai finis tous mes devoirs la première semaine.

- C'est étonnant, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Viens, ajouta t-il en tapotant le siège, je t'ai ramené des bonbons plein de sucres.

Elle prit une patacitrouille et l'écouta raconter ses vacances.

- On a fêté Noël avec ma mère et Théo, puis on a finit nos devoirs aussi même si je n'arrive pas avec celui de métamorphose.

- Théodore ne le fête pas en famille?

Blaise lui lança alors un regard mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Sa mère est morte avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard et son père est à Azkaban, et de toute manière depuis la mort de sa femme, il ne s'occupe plus tellement de lui. Ça l'a anéanti.

- Oh... C'est terrible!

- Oui, alors il vient souvent chez moi pendant l'été et le reste des vacances. Naturellement ne le dit à personne.

Hermione lui donna sa parole et il poursuivit son récit. C'était si agréable d'être à ses côtés, elle se sentait très bien, il semblait penser la même chose puisqu'il caressait doucement ses doigts tout en parlant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble dans le compartiment et Hermione avait la sensation de retrouver les heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à la bibliothèque ou dans les salles de classe vides. Le jour déclina peu à peu, une fine pluie apparut également à mesure que le Poudlard Express s'approchait de l'école.

Hermione trouvait la situation franchement étrange, mais elle voulait croire que les choses pouvaient bien se passer entre eux, ils leur faudrait juste demeurer discret pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de sorcier en silence et Hermione se pelotonna une dernière fois contre Blaise avant l'arrivée à Poudlard.

- On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque?

- Dans une salle de classe vide plutôt, je prendrais les livres dont on aura besoin.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois dans le cou et sortit le premier pour rejoindre Théodore.

- Ou étais-tu Hermione? Demanda Ron lorsqu'elle revint.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Ginny - qui, elle, avait comprit la situation - se plaignit bruyamment que Ron avait répandu ses affaires partout, s'en suivit une dispute fraternelle et Ron oublia Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva un peu plus tôt que prévu et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se fit couler un bain et se détendit de longues minutes tout en songeant à combien sa vie avait évolué ces derniers mois: L'amitié de Ginny, sa relation avec Blaise qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible... Tout cela était une sorte de lumière dans ce monde qui se préparait à la guerre. Elle se souvint de Mrs Weasley qui avait dit un jour que la raison pour laquelle les gens continuaient à se marier et à s'aimer en temps de guerre était qu'ils voulaient croire qu'un peu d'amour pouvait tout changer, et elle avait raison.

Elle sortit de son bain et s'enveloppa dans une épaisse et moelleuse serviette de bain, puis elle se dépêcha de démêler et sécher ses cheveux avant le réveil de Parvati et Lavande - qu'elle ne tenait pas à croiser. Elle enfila ensuite son uniforme, sans oublier de remettre le bracelet que Blaise lui avait offert pour Noël à son bras. Il était réellement très beau.

Son premier cours était celui d'étude des runes, elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva Harry, Ron et Ginny en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch.

- Je te dis qu'on a de bonnes chances de gagner la coupe Ginny, affirma Ron en mordant dans une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Pas si Poufsouffle perd contre Serdaigle, objecta Ginny.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry.

- Bonjour! Toujours à parler de Quidditch à ce que je vois.

- Et bien on parlait de Quidditch parce que Harry ne voulait plus parler de l'AD.

- L'AD ? On parle bien de l'armée de Dumbledore ?

- Oui, beaucoup d'élèves aimeraient reprendre ça.

- C'est une bonne idée! S'exclama Hermione. Je sais que ça manque beaucoup à Neville et Luna.

A la mention de Luna, Harry rougit légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, lâcha t-il, et comment on ferait? On s'entrainerait où?

- On peut toujours en faire une association, dit Ginny, il y a bien le Club des Bavboules, alors pourquoi pas l'Association de Dumbledore pour ceux qui voudraient apprendre à se battre?

- Réfléchis y Harry! Lança Hermione en se levant pour rejoindre son premier cours de la journée.

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione - en partie couverte de neige - s'assit à sa place, les joues rouges et avec l'envie brulante d'envoyer Snape sur les roses. Le cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal commença et quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise qui était assit à ses côtés lui fit discrètement passer un bout de parchemin.

"_Tu comptes tuer Snape avant la fin du cours?_"

Elle eut un sourire et griffonna rapidement une réponse.

"_Non même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque_"

"_Tu es belle quand tu es en colère..._"

Elle froissa précipitamment le bout de parchemin de peur que le professeur Snape ne tombe dessus mais ne put empêcher un sourire radieux d'éclairer son visage. Une partie de son cerveau lui souffla cependant d'être prudente.

* * *

A la fin du cours Blaise regarda Hermione fourrer le bout de parchemin dans son sac et lui faire un sourire discret avant de rejoindre ses amis, Théodore le rejoignit en pestant contre la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire et Draco les suivit en silence.  
Blaise avait la sensation qu'il s'était rendu compte que Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis et que tout Serpentard qu'il était, Draco avait aussi besoin de gens sur qui compter.

Depuis le début de l'année il suivait Blaise et Théo, il les rejoignait pour étudier et tentait de s'incruster dans leurs conversations, il ne dérangeait pas spécialement Blaise mais Théo ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas l'air de suffisance qu'il arborait en temps normal, ni sa façon de se comporter comme si Poudlard lui appartenait.  
Cependant depuis quelques temps Malfoy était plus silencieux, plus mince aussi, il avait perdu ses airs de fanfarons et de suffisance, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Théodore tolérait sa présence.

Mais Draco semblait avoir comprit que s'incruster entre deux personnes qui sont amis depuis l'enfance n'était pas chose aisée et il restait donc discret et passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- On va manger? Proposa Théodore.

Un rassemblement sur le tableau d'affichage dans le Hall stoppa leur marche, une foule d'élève se pressait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un nouveau club.

Blaise s'approcha et lut: "_Association de Dumbledore_".

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? Marmonna Malfoy

- Une association pour les élèves souhaitant se perfectionner en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est Snape qui donne les cours?

- Non... Potter.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, dit Draco.

- Non non apparemment ça reprend le même principe que l'Armée de Dumbledore de l'année dernière.

- Saint Potter veut nous prêcher la bonne parole, lâcha Draco dégouté.

- Bon on va manger?

Ils quittèrent la foule d'élève surexcitée et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Blaise on n'avance pas!

- Je sais.

Elle était allongée dans ses bras et tentait de déchiffrer un vieux grimoire sur la Magie Noire, sans succès puisqu'il caressait ses cheveux et qu'elle avait envie de tout sauf d'étudier. Un comble quand on est la meilleure élève de l'école.

- Bon donne moi ce livre, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué.

Il lui prit le livre des mains et fronça les sourcils tout en tentant de démêler les principes complexes des formules.

- Hum.

- Ah tu vois!

Il reposa le livre et déclara qu'ils avaient le temps pour finir ça. Et c'était le cas puisqu'ils étaient plus en avance que le reste de la classe.  
Ils s'étaient installés dans une salle de classe vide au deuxième étage et avaient verrouillé la porte après s'être assurés que personne n'en aurait besoin.

- Normalement le week-end suivant, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on pourrait essayer d'y aller ensemble?

- Oui mais ça va être compliqué avec tous les élèves autour de nous, objecta Hermione.

- Théo peut nous couvrir, il emmènera Malfoy ailleurs, on verra sur le moment.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre, c'était extrêmement tentant, elle voulait passer du temps avec lui et se comporter comme un couple normal, mais d'un autre côté beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentards avaient des parents mangemort (voire pouvaient être des mangemort eux-même) et Hermione savait que ça pouvait leur causer beaucoup de problèmes.

- Allé Hermione, dit-il en caressant doucement sa nuque. On sera prudent et ça se passera bien.

- D'accord, finit-elle par dire. Et puis j'en ai envie.

Hermione avait la sensation de se retrouver dans le roman de _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare, c'était une sorte d'amour interdit qu'ils devaient cacher, elle espérait cependant que cela se finirait mieux que dans le roman.

* * *

- Blaise?

Draco venait de rejoindre son camarade à la sortie d'un cours et semblait profiter du fait que Théodore était trop occupé à fourrer ses livres dans son sac pour les écouter. Blaise remarqua qu'il avait mincit et qu'il était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Oui?

- J'ai besoin de m'entrainer au Quidditch, j'ai raté les deux derniers entrainements et si je ne m'améliore pas, le capitaine a dit qu'il me virerait de l'équipe. Tu veux bien m'aider ce soir après les cours?

Ça devait lui couter énormément de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, il grimaçait comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier.

- Ce soir je ne peux pas Draco désolé, je dois faire une ronde.

- Demain alors?

- Demain non plus, écoute désolé mais si tu rates la moitié des entrainements je ne peux rien faire pour toi, débrouilles-toi!

Draco pâlit encore un peu plus, hocha la tête et s'en alla non sans lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Draco? Demanda Théodore en s'approchant.

- Il voulait que je l'aide à s'entrainer au Quidditch.

- C'est pas lui qui rate la moitié des entrainements?

- Si si.

Théodore murmura un "_Alors tant pis pour lui_" et ils partirent tous les deux déjeuner.

* * *

Blaise n'écoutait que d'une oreille les jacassements incessants de Pansy, ils étaient en ronde ce soir-là et elle semblait croire qu'il était près à écouter tous ses problèmes. Or ce n'était pas le cas et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait rejoindre Hermione, ils avaient convenu qu'à onze heures du soir ils se retrouveraient au quatrième étage.

Un quart d'heure avant, Blaise craqua et expliqua à Pansy que effectivement il se fichait bien de savoir si Draco l'aimait ou pas et qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de se trainer à ses pieds, il la quitta et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir blessé mais elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte d'à quel point elle était énervante!

Il vit la silhouette de Hermione attendre devant l'escalier du deuxième étage et son cœur eut un raté, sa mère ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé d'amour et lui-même n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne savait donc pas ce que cela faisait mais il supposait que ses sentiments pour Hermione étaient plus fort que ce qu'il croyait. Il en avait eu la preuve ce matin lorsque sa mère lui avait envoyé un hiboux pour lui demander qui était cette "_fameuse Hermione_" dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler.

C'était différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent et c'était tant mieux! Il se sentait bien avec elle, heureux.

Ils marchèrent un moment côte à côte et Blaise prit doucement la main d'Hermione, elle la serra en souriant et ils savourèrent tous les deux ce moment d'intimité et de bien être alors que leurs deux maisons se faisaient la guerre depuis des siècles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'Association de Dumbledore?

- En fait beaucoup d'élèves étaient nostalgiques de l'Armée de Dumbledore que nous avions monté l'année dernière avec Harry, on a donc décidé de reprendre l'idée mais de façon plus ouverte.

- Et vous acceptez tout le monde?

- Oui à partir de la 4e année, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous l'a suggéré. Elle a raison sinon ça risque de devenir très vite le bazar. Tu devrais venir, ajouta t-elle après une hésitation.

Blaise eut un petit rire.

- C'est gentil mais je doute que les autres veulent d'un Serpentard. En particulier Weasley.

- Ah oui Ron...

- Il te tourne autour, tout le monde l'a remarqué.

- Je sais, il est temps que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui.

Blaise apprécia sa réponse, il n'aimait franchement pas voir Weasley tourner autour d'Hermione et avait plusieurs fois songé à lui coller un sort entres les deux omoplates.

- Ça te dérange? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'il te tourne autour? Oui, on peut le dire.

Elle ne répondit mais se contenta de serrer sa main doucement, elle devait apprécier ces petites attentions qui prouvaient qu'il tenait à elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, finit-elle par dire, dès demain je remettrais les choses à leur place.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé mes agneaux ? x)  
P.S: Je cherche une bêta!  
_


	10. Pardonnemoi

**Note**: Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, j'ai de plus en plus de visites sur cette histoire et j'en suis très heureuse! Merci à **Flora67** d'avoir relu ce chapitre :)

J'ai pratiquement fini d'écrire la première partie de cette fic (la première partie correspond à la 6e année en gros), donc en tout il y aura 21 chapitres et un épilogue. Et ensuite j'enchaîne sur la deuxième partie, à savoir la 7e année :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pardonne-moi**

Draco se dirigea avec son Nimbus 2001 et sa tenue vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il lui restait deux heures avant la tombée de la nuit et il comptait bien s'entraîner pendant ce laps de temps afin de rattraper son retard sur le reste de l'équipe. Il devait également veiller à ne plus manquer aucune séance de Quidditch s'il voulait conserver sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Il sortit de sa poche un vif d'or qu'il avait volé alors qu'il n'était qu'en deuxième ou troisième année et le lança dans le terrain, il se lança ensuite à sa poursuite. L'air était glacial mais le froid, la vitesse et le plaisir de remonter sur un balai lui firent oublier momentanément tous ses problèmes. Alors que sa main allait se refermer sur la minuscule balle dorée, une autre main s'en empara.

Draco se figea et stoppa sa course en voyant Ginny Weasley remonter à sa hauteur, le vif d'or dans la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Weasley?

Il était fortement agacé de voir que quelqu'un d'autre avait eu la même idée que lui et qu'il serait obligé d'abréger sa séance d'entraînement. De plus, il avait les nerfs à vifs, depuis quelques temps.

- Le terrain est à tout le monde il me semble, répondit-elle, je venais simplement m'entraîner.

- Et bien entraîne-toi mais rend moi le vif d'or et surtout fiche moi la paix!

- Il parait que tu vas te faire virer de l'équipe de Serpentard, poursuivit-elle.

Malfoy parut encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Qui t'a dit ça?

- Ce sont des rumeurs qui courent.

- Et bien ils se trompent!

- Tu crois?

Malfoy ne répondit rien mais était toujours aussi pâle.

- Tu as besoin d'aide?

- Non et surtout pas venant d'une traître à son sang comme toi!

- Traître à son sang peut-être mais meilleure joueuse que toi. Allez Malfoy, le premier qui l'attrape a gagné un paquet de Patacitrouille, vu ton air de fouine malade, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal de manger.

Ginny lâcha le vif d'or et s'élança à sa suite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin il régnait une ambiance à la fois fébrile et angoissé dans la Grande Salle. Blaise n'avait pas vu Théo de la matinée et c'est donc seul qu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Devant lui, Malfoy lisait le journal. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux cernés.

- Tu as vu Théo ce matin? Demanda Blaise négligemment oubliant qu'il avait envoyé Malfoy sur les roses la veille.

- Tu n'as pas lu les nouvelles on dirait.

Draco lui tendit le journal.

_"__Un village décimé et un mangemort retrouvé mort.__"_

En plus petit, en dessous du titre, il était écrit:_ "__Évasion de plusieurs mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban__"_

En dessous s'étalait une photo du village en question, suivit du cadavre de ce que Blaise reconnu comme étant Théodore Nott senior. Il déglutit avec difficulté et comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas vu son ami de la matinée. Sur le bras on voyait distinctement les mots "Traître" gravé dans sa chair.

Il ouvrit le journal et lut le reste de l'article.

_"__Tôt ce matin, un moldu a découvert le village de Linkenholt__plongé dans le chaos. Des __A__urors ont immédiatement __fait__ le déplacement et ont pu constater l'étendu du massacre, car oui nous pouvons parler de massacre, il n'y aucun survivant._

_Ceci est bien entendu l'œuvre de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses partisans, nous ne pouvons que joindre nos plus sincères condoléances aux familles des victimes pour ce crime atroce._

_Par ailleurs un mangemort a été retrouvé sur les lieux, de toute évidence tué par un sortilège impardonnable__. I__l était mutilé et l'on pouvait lire sur son avant-bras gauche le mot "traitre". Père d'un enfant actuellement étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, Mr Nott était veuf depuis de nombreuses années et personne ne __se__ doutait qu'il pratiquait la magie noire.  
Pour en savoir plus sur la famille Nott, page 09.__"_

- Tu vas où? Demanda Draco alors que Blaise emballait vite fait des biscottes.

- Chercher Théo. Tu pourras nous excuser auprès du professeur Chourave?

Sans attendre de réponse, il descendit à la salle commune de Serpentard et se dirigea vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Il était vide. Il voulut alors entrer dans la salle de bain mais elle était fermée à double tour.

- Théo tu es là?

Personne ne répondit mais un reniflement se fit entendre.

- Théo ouvre-moi!

- Non ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Tout dans sa voix indiquait que justement non ça n'allait pas.

- Allez ouvre-moi !

Aucune réponse.

- Théo ouvre-moi ou je fais sauter la porte.

- Tu es tout seul?

- Oui.

Il ronchonna et Blaise l'entendit se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Théodore était assit contre la baignoire sa baguette magique à la main, le nez et les yeux rougit, ses cheveux bruns lui tombant dans les yeux. Par terre, à côté de lui, se trouvait un bout de parchemin tâché de sang. De toute évidence il avait beaucoup pleuré. Une fois Blaise entré, il agita un peu sa baguette et la porte se referma.

- Tiens je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Il lui tendit les biscottes et Théo se mit à les grignoter d'un air absent, il tenait un parchemin dans la main droite.

- Je suis désolé.

Il haussa les épaules et sécha ses larmes.

- Snape est venu me chercher vers six heures du matin, il m'a dit que c'était grave. Il m'a amené dans le bureau de Dumbledore, McGonagall était là aussi. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'un village moldu avait été rasé et qu'ils avaient retrouvé plusieurs cadavres de sorcier, dont mon père. Apparemment il était poursuivit par d'autres mangemorts. Ils ont retrouvé ça dans ses affaires.

Théo lui tendit le bout de parchemin tâché de sang et Blaise le déplia avec précaution.

_"__Pardonne-moi__"._

Les lettres étaient tracées d'une écriture fine et tremblotante comme si la personne avait voulu écrire beaucoup plus mais n'avait pas eu le temps.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que cela faisait probablement plusieurs mois que mon père regrettait de m'avoir... délaissé (il grimaça) et qu'il m'avait écrite plusieurs lettres que les Détraqueurs avaient sans doute jeté. Les mangemorts l'ont tué quand il a voulu s'enfuir.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Blaise bien qu'il soit convaincu que cela ne servait à rien dans une telle situation.

- Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui se rend compte du mal qu'il fait, poursuivit Théodore comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, tu crois qu'il se rend compte qu'il a détruit des familles entières?

Blaise ne répondit rien, la détresse de son ami était palpable et il semblait déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas fondre en larme.

- Je suis tout seul, finit-il par dire. Orphelin. Il ne me manque que la cicatrice et je finirais comme Potter.

Il enfouit la tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Blaise lui tapota le dos en se sentant parfaitement stupide, il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, ne savant jamais quoi dire, en particulier dans ce genre de situation. Théodore pleura une bonne demi-heure avant de se calmer un peu.

- Je vais aller te chercher une Potion de Réconfort chez Slughorn.

- Tu crois qu'il te la donnera?

- Il me traite comme si on était de la même famille, alors quitte à être son chouchou autant que ça soit utile. Je peux te laisser seul?

Théodore hocha la tête et se releva.

- Je vais me doucher en t'attendant.

Quelques minutes plus tard Blaise frappa au bureau du professeur Slughorn.

- Oh Blaise mon garçon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

- Bonjour professeur, je viens parce quelqu'un a perdu un proche et il est très... déprimé, je me demandais si vous auriez une Potion de Réconfort pour moi s'il vous plait?

- Oh mais bien sûr!

Il le fit entrer à sa suite et ouvrit une immense armoire dans laquelle il farfouilla plusieurs minutes. Il finit par trouver et tendit à Blaise un flacon contenant une potion d'un vert pâle et doux.

- Une cuillère à soupe matin, midi et soir pendant au moins une semaine et ça ira mieux! Cette potion est étonnante, elle a un goût différent suivant les personnes.

- Merci beaucoup professeur!

- Oh mais de rien voyons! Je peux compter sur vous pour ma prochaine soirée? Lundi soir à vingt heures.

- Avec joie professeur.

Slughorn paru aux anges et Blaise s'en alla.

* * *

- Ça a un goût de caramel, nota Théodore.

Blaise sentit le flacon et se souvint de ce que Slughorn avait dit, pour lui la potion sentait la fraise des bois.

- On a loupé le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nota t-il en posant la cuillère, Snape va nous tuer.

- Mais non, toi tu as une bonne excuse.

- Mais pas toi.

- J'irais le voir après les cours.

- J'ai bien réfléchit, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, qu'est-ce qu'un étudiant de 16 ans peut bien faire contre un mage noir comme lui?

- Potter et sa clique font bien quelque chose eux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je voudrais bien m'inscrire à l'AD.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Et pourquoi pas? Ils ont tué mon père, il a beau ne s'être jamais trop occupé de moi, c'était quand même mon père ! A cause de ces saletés de Mangemort, je suis orphelin alors oui je suis sérieux!

Blaise resta silencieux, lui aussi aurait bien voulu s'inscrire à l'AD mais il ne pensait pas que les Serpentards étaient admis.

- Et puis, poursuivit Théo, ce crétin de Malfoy a plutôt intérêt à ne rien dire, lui qui se vante d'être un Mangemort, il me donne envie de vomir.

* * *

Ils retournèrent en cours de potion l'après-midi, les Serpentards ne dirent rien à Théo au sujet de son père et ils l'évitèrent même un peu. Celui-ci se contenta de fabriquer sa potion sans lever les yeux du manuel.

Blaise vit Hermione jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers lui et il lui fit un discret sourire. Il n'avait pas pu la voir aujourd'hui et elle lui manquait, l'idée de participer à l'AD avec Théo germa dans son esprit et finalement c'était peut-être une bonne idée.

- Blaise?

- Oui?

- Tu crois que tu peux demander à Granger pour l'AD?

Il acquiesça et attendit la fin du cours, malheureusement Weasley lui parlait avec animation - ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Blaise - et c'était impossible de l'approcher sans attirer leurs attentions.

- Granger? On peut te parler?

Weasley et Potter se retournèrent les sourcils froncés.

- Oui bien sur, je vous retrouve en haut, dit-elle à l'attention de ses amis.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'attende ici plutôt?

- On ne va pas la manger Weasley, rassure toi!

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour balancer quelque chose mais Harry l'entraîna par le bras.

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle en souriant aux deux Serpentard

- Hum... C'est possible de venir à l'Association de Dumbledore?

- Vous deux?

- Oui, je sais qu'on est à Serpentard mais je suppose que c'est ouvert à tout le monde?

- Oui bien sûr, la première réunion a lieu demain soir dans la salle vide du deuxième étage, il y aura beaucoup de monde a priori.

- Et vous allez prendre tout le monde?

- Non non, on cherche un moyen avec le professeur McGonagall de faire le tri.

- Merci Granger, dit Théodore.

Elle hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Pansy Parkinson passa près d'eux.

- Tu fais du racolage Granger, tu te cherches un nouveau cavalier? Londubat ne te convient déjà plus?

- La ferme Pansy!

Elle sursauta et regarda Blaise d'un air surprit, puis elle grimaça et partit sans un mot.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, je m'en fiche tu sais, dit Hermione.

- Pansy est une idiote de première, il est hors de question qu'elle te parle comme ça.

Hermione lui sourit. Ses joues étaient rouges et Blaise comprit que malgré tout elle avait été touchée parce qu'il avait dit à leur camarade de Serpentard. Théodore s'était éloigné, sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. La salle était vide et Slughorn farfouillait dans sa réserve en marmonnant, Blaise se pencha et embrassa rapidement Hermione avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Le soir venu, pendant la ronde, Hermione et Blaise se retrouvèrent au deuxième étage dans une longue étreinte, elle lui avait énormément manqué.

- Quelle journée, murmura-t-il la tête enfouit dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier, dit Hermione. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé au père de Théodore, je suppose que ce n'est pas étranger au fait que vous vouliez venir à l'AD?

- En effet, il dit que c'est de la faute à Tu-sais-qui s'il est orphelin à présent.

- C'est vraiment horrible, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, les Mangemorts ont déjà détruit tellement de famille.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien, il faudrait que les élèves comprennent que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des futurs Mangemorts.

- Dans le climat actuel c'est difficile.

- Peut-être mais tu as confiance en moi, donc c'est possible.

Hermione ne répondit rien et Blaise se sentit un peu vexé.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, dit-elle précipitamment, mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à...

- A quoi?

- Et bien je garde en tête que tu es quand même à Serpentard et jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu de bonnes expériences avec ceux de ta maison.

- C'est pour ça que tu es si distante?

- Distante?

- Oui on ne peut pas dire que tu es particulièrement démonstrative, je passe mon temps à te courir après.

- C'est que je ne suis pas sûre de tes intentions... Je suis désolée mais la manipulation fait partie de vos valeurs.

Elle insista bien sur le mot "valeur" et Blaise se sentit à la fois blessé et énervé. Peut importe les efforts qu'il ferait, son statut de Serpentard le condamnait à rester une espèce de semi-Mangemort aux yeux des autres.

- Tu crois peut-être que tous les Serpentards sont des êtres mauvais et les autres des anges?

- Non mais...

- Tu te souviens de Quirrell en première année? C'était un ancien Serdaigle. Le célèbre Grindelwald? Un ancien Gryffondor!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

- Si c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire! Tu n'as qu'à retrouver Weasley puisque lui en tant que Gryffondor il est tellement fiable!

Il tourna les talons, ignorant le "Attends!" que Hermione cria, il se dirigea vers le troisième étage où Pansy faisait habituellement sa ronde, puis se ravisa et rentra se coucher. Heureusement tous les autres élèves dormaient et les ronflements de Goyle couvrirent son arrivée. Il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne put dormir pour autant, le ventre noué. Il songeait à Hermione, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il eut envie de pleurer, de rage ou de tristesse, il ne savait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Blaise se réveilla avec la sensation de ne pas avoir dormit plus de dix minutes, ce qui était sans doute le cas. La dispute avec Hermione lui revint immédiatement en tête et il se sentit à nouveau aussi mal que la veille, ce que Théo ne manqua de remarquer.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Non.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Hermione?

Il était très perspicace, trop même. Blaise n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

* * *

_Alors vous avez aimé? :)_


	11. Saint Valentin

**Note**: Merci à toutes mes supers lectrices pour leurs review, ça me fait très plaisir et ça motive bien! :)  
Et merci à Flora67 pour sa relecture, elle fait ça comme un chef! ^^

Minute pub: Allez voir the Avengers au cinéma, il DE-CHI-RE! Voilà c'est dit...

Sur ce, voilà le chapitre 11 (pour le goûté, si c'est pas beau ça! ^^)

* * *

**Saint-Valentin**

Hermione se sentit mal pendant toute la journée. Elle eut beau se plonger dans les livres et les devoirs, rien ne pu la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir aussi mal. Aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin et c'était Ron qui le lui avait rappelé, elle avait alors fondu en larme et avait couru se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle avait blessé Blaise, elle le savait. Mais elle lui en voulait également de ne pas comprendre qu'après six années à supporter les insultes des Serpentard, elle avait un peu de mal à faire confiance à l'un d'entre eux. Elle l'avait observé de loin alors qu'elle prenait son repas dans la Grande Salle. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, charismatique, et mourrait d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Harry et Luna s'enlacer tandis qu'elle lui offrait un détecteur à Joncheruines pour la Saint-Valentin. Ron boudait dans un coin en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans ses œufs puisqu'elle avait refusé d'accepter son bouquet de fleur.

Elle songea que cela faisait deux mois exactement qu'elle était avec Blaise et qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle se sentait heureuse et se plaisait à croire qu'ils avaient un avenir ensemble. Hermione avait refusé de parler de la dispute à qui que ce soit, même à Ginny. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner raison lorsqu'ils l'avaient mise en garde.

L'autre raison était plus personnelle, plus intime. Elle en était sûre à présent, elle était tombée irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Après les cours, elle alla s'installer avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Dean dans la salle vide du deuxième étage en attendant les futurs adhérents de l_'Association de Dumbledore_. Hermione les avait prévenus que certains Serpentards avaient envie de se présenter. Elle n'avait pas précisé qui, mais Harry et Ginny avaient sans doute compris. Beaucoup avaient vivement protesté sur le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Il s'en était suivis un long débat entres ceux qui disaient qu'il fallait accepter et donner une chance à tout le monde, et ceux qui ne voulaient pas de "_futurs mangemorts_" parmi eux.

Ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord sur le fait que tout le monde avait sa chance et que Dumbledore aurait été le premier à encourager le mélange des maisons. Harry et Ginny avaient fait un clin d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci les avait remerciés du regard pour leurs soutiens.

Vers dix-sept heures, plusieurs élèves commencèrent à arriver par grappe. Quelques deuxièmes années avaient tenté de venir, mais Ron les reconduisit vite fait à la porte en clamant: _"Que c'est ouvert aux élèves à PARTIR de la quatrième année_". Quelques Serpentards de quatrièmes et cinquièmes années étaient là, l'air un peu suspicieux mais calme, mais Hermione ne vit aucune trace de son Serpentard à elle.

Le ventre noué, elle tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux regards insistants de Ginny sur elle, mais c'était compliqué, elle-même étant très morose.

- Si vous permettez on va commencer, dit Harry d'une voix forte et toute l'assemblée se tut.

- Qu'est-ce que Zabini et Nott fichent là, maugréa Ron en leur lançant un regard mauvais.

Hermione se releva si vite qu'elle manqua de se cogner à l'armoire et s'empêcha difficilement de sourire. Elle croisa le regard de Blaise qui détourna immédiatement le sien et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Il était hors de question de laisser une petite dispute tout ruiner entre eux. Ils se tenaient avec les autres Serpentards, Théodore écoutait Harry les sourcils froncés et Blaise observait Ron qui lui lançait des regards mauvais, il semblait très fatigué.

- A présent, poursuivit Harry, vous avez conscience qu'on ne peut pas accepter tout le monde, il va donc falloir faire un tri.

S'en suivit un brouhaha et Harry peina à se faire entendre.

- Moi j'ai une bonne idée, lança Zacharias Smith un élève de Poufsouffle, déjà il faudrait virer tous les Serpentards.

Il y eut une sorte de malaise et les Serpentards le fusillèrent du regard.

- Moi j'ai une bonne idée pour toi Smith, tu la fermes! Aboya Hermione un peu à bout.

Smith haussa un sourcil, peu habitué à voir Hermione hausser la voix.

- Heu... bon voilà, poursuivit Harry tandis que Hermione et Zacharias se fusillaient du regard, Hermione a eu une bonne idée. Nous n'allons pas prendre les plus doués mais les plus motivés. Le mieux à faire pour être sûr des motivations de chacun c'est d'être sur que vous dites la vérité.

- Vous avez tous conscience que ce club a pour but de savoir vous battre contre les mages noirs et les Mangemorts au dehors. Se battre ici entre nous ce n'est pas la même chose que de se battre contre ces gens là, qui, je vous le rappelle, n'ont strictement aucuns scrupules.

- Raison de plus pour virer d'ici les futurs Mangemorts! S'exclama un Poufsouffle en désignant le petit groupe de Serpentards.

- Mais vous allez les laisser parler oui!

- La ferme Nott, que je sache ton père est un Mangemort.

- Mon père _était_ un Mangemort ! Je te signale au passage que ce sont les Mangemorts eux-mêmes qui l'ont tué, j'ai donc plus de raison d'être ici que n'importe qui d'entre vous.

Il était presque aussi pâle que Malfoy à cet instant précis et le Poufsouffle se tut. Personne n'osa plus contredire Théodore et il se rassit sur sa chaise, avec l'air encore plus morose.

- Tout le monde ici à sa place, dit Ginny, les Serpentards autant que n'importe qui, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça alors partez tout de suite!

Quelques élèves se levèrent et partirent mais la majorité ne bougea pas, se contentant d'acquiescer en silence.

- Bien... Je disais donc que pour être certain de vos motivations, nous vous proposons de boire un peu de Véritasérum et...

Une nouvelle vague de protestations se souleva, seuls les anciens de l'AD ne protestèrent pas. Harry soupira profondément et regarda successivement Ron (qui regardait Smith avec animosité), et Hermione qui tapotait son flacon de Véritasérum avec nervosité.

- SILENCE!

Ron sursauta et regarda Ginny comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Hermione ouvrait également des yeux ronds et l'ensemble des élèves s'étaient tu.

- Ginny, tu ressembles de plus en plus à maman...

- Bien, poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, vous prenez la potion oui ou non ? Si oui vous restez et vous vous mettez en rang, si non vous prenez la porte et sans ronchonner, merci!

Une grosse masse d'élève se détacha et prit la porte. Il ne resta désormais qu'une bonne quarantaine d'élèves, c'était plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu mais ils étaient heureux de voir qu'autant d'élèves étaient prêt à apprendre à se battre. A leur grande surprise, tous les Serpentards étaient restés.

- Merci, dit Harry à tous ceux présents. Nous allons procéder comme l'année dernière, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présent, il faudra inscrire votre nom sur le parchemin d'Hermione. Naturellement, il est ensorcelé et si jamais l'un de vous donne des informations à l'ennemi et bien... Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Marietta Edgecombe?

Tout le monde grimaça, les pustules de Marietta étaient visibles et personne ne savait comment la guérir. Ils comprirent alors que l'_Association de Dumbledore_ était quelque chose de sérieux et non pas un simple club de duel.

- Bien, ensuite Hermione a ensorcelé des faux gallion d'or. Lorsque le prochain rendez-vous sera fixé, la pièce chauffera et les numéros sur la tranche changeront pour vous indiquer la date et l'heure, c'est comprit ? Heu... Oui ?

Un Serpentard levait la main et Harry lui donna la parole.

- Comment fera t-on pour les séances de Quidditch?

- C'est prévu, on fera attention à ça.

Il parut satisfait et ne posa pas d'autres questions, en revanche une élève de Serdaigle leva également la main.

- Quand a lieu la première séance?

- Après les vacances, il faut que le Directeur approuve tout cela d'abord. D'autres questions?

Personne ne dit plus rien, mais dans leurs yeux, Hermione put voir qu'ils étaient déterminés et motivés. Tous, même les Serpentards.

- Bien euh... vous pouvez venir signer.

S'en suivit un moment un peu pénible où tout le monde poussa pour venir signer le parchemin et prendre son faux gallion. Ils avaient du mal à tous rentrer dans la petite salle et Harry déclara qu'ils tenteraient de trouver un autre endroit.

Hermione sortit le parchemin et les faux gallions que Ginny se chargea de distribuer

- Hermione?

Elle releva la tête et vit Blaise la regarder. Elle donna précipitamment le parchemin à Ginny puis Blaise l'a prit doucement par le bras. Il l'entraina dehors dans un coin de couloir. Une fois à l'abri de la foule compacte et du bruit, Hermione se retourna vers lui et lui sauta presque au cou. Il la serra contre lui longuement en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te faire confiance.

- Et moi j'aurais dû comprendre qu'au bout de six ans d'insultes, tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance comme ça.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent rapidement, se fichant un peu que quelqu'un les voit ou pas.

- Fermes les yeux, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Elle s'exécuta en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien prévoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il souleva ses longs cheveux bruns et elle sentit quelque chose de froid autour de son cou.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle portait à présent un superbe collier, semblable à son bracelet. Il était simple mais élégant, avec de fines pierres rouges. C'était exactement le genre de bijoux qui lui plaisait.

- Il est magnifique!

- C'est le collier qui va avec le bracelet. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin.

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa un peu plus fougueusement que la première fois, ce qu'il sembla apprécier. Pourtant un bruit se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter. Ron se tenait devant eux avec l'air de quelqu'un dont le cœur vient d'être brisé en mille morceaux. Ginny arriva en courant derrière lui.

- Désolée Hermione, je n'ai pas pu le retenir.

- Ron je...

- C'est un Serpentard Hermione!

- Je le sais, merci, répondit-elle froidement.

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi!

Hermione pouvait presque sentir Blaise lever les yeux au ciel.

- L'ennemi? Ron tu es ridicule! Que je sache je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour fréquenter qui je veux!

- C'est pour ça hein que tu étais si distante? Tu étais trop occupé chez les Serpentard?

- Ron la ferme! S'exclama Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier et sache que si j'étais distante c'était aussi pour te faire comprendre que quoique tu puisses espérer, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

C'était dur et violent mais il fallait qu'il le sache. Hermione avait peur d'avoir brisé leur amitié à tout jamais, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de bonnes ou de mauvaises façons d'annoncer ça. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates comme lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise ou en colère.

- Et bien dans ce cas tu n'as plus qu'à devenir une Mangemort toi aussi!

- Ferme-la Weasley! Intervint Blaise d'un air agacé.

- Oui Ron ferme-la! Approuva Ginny.

Ce dernier finit par tourner les talons avant de s'enfuir. Hermione soupira et frotta ses yeux, d'un coup elle se sentait très fatiguée.

- Bon, finit par dire Ginny, il se calmera.

Hermione hocha la tête et se laissa aller doucement contre Blaise qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Quant à toi, dit-elle en s'approchant de Blaise, sache que si tu fais le moindre mal à Hermione, je te transforme en chauve-souris.

Il eut un petit rire et Ginny partit dans la même direction que Ron.

- Bon, avant que Weasley ne nous interrompe, je voulais te proposer quelque chose.

- Ah, et quoi donc?

Elle devait se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur de lui.

- La semaine prochaine, ce sont les vacances et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir passer quelques jours chez moi?

- Chez toi?

- Oui j'habite une grande maison avec ma mère au sud de Londres, ça te plairait?

C'était très tentant de dire oui. Elle voulait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui sans se cacher, sans avoir à justifier ses déplacements et surtout elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. D'un autre côté elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver dans la maison d'un Serpentard en compagnie d'une femme que tout le monde surnommait "_La Veuve Noire_". Cependant elle choisit de lui faire confiance, c'était le moment ou jamais.

- Avec plaisir!

- Parfait, dit-il avec son fameux sourire en coin, on va pouvoir enfin en profiter sans se cacher.

* * *

- Hermione!

Quelqu'un la secouait vigoureusement alors qu'elle dormait profondément.

- Q-quoi? Bégaya-t-elle.

C'était Parvati.

- C'est Harry, il dit que c'est urgent!

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune, Ron était également là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est Sirius, il s'est réveillé!

* * *

_Vous aimez? Le bouton review ne mord pas encore, donc autant s'en servir ;)_


	12. Mrs Zabini

**Note**: Bonsoir à tous! Alors j'ai été patraque cette semaine du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard quant à l'écriture de cette histoire (mais j'ai toujours trois chapitres d'avance), du coup j'espace les publications à une fois par semaine ;)

Sinon merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir! ^^

Et un gros merci à **Flora67** pour sa relecture!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Mrs. Zabini**

Deux jours avant les vacances de février, certains élèves de Poudlard partaient déjà, parmi eux on comptait Harry Potter, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Ils rentraient au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec fébrilité, Sirius étant désormais réveillé, ils avaient hâte de le voir, de lui parler, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Hermione avait demandé s'il était nécessaire qu'elle vienne - elle avait prévu de passer sa première semaine de vacance avec Blaise -, et Remus lui assura que Sirius était encore faible et qu'il serait mieux que tout le monde ne débarque pas en même temps. Ainsi rassurée, elle avait dit au revoir à ses amis, même Ron que le réveil de Sirius avait adoucit, et leur avait promis de leur écrire tous les deux jours.

Ils s'étaient montrés très inquiet lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait passer une partie de ses vacances avec Blaise et de surcroît chez lui, Ron avait même toussoté en prononçant le mot "Mangemort" une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas relevé, ne souhaitant pas se disputer de nouveau avec lui.

Elle avait passé les deux jours restant à préparer ses affaires et à avancer dans ses devoirs. Blaise avait été assez occupé également mais il avait prit le temps de lui envoyer un petit bout de parchemin pour lui confirmer sa venu chez lui et lui demander de se retrouver dans un compartiment vide du Poudlard Express.

A quelques heures du départ pour le quai 9 3/4, Hermione descendit dans le hall avec sa valise, son cœur battait fort et elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mère de Blaise, elle avait peur de ne pas lui plaire - bien qu'il lui ait assuré du contraire. Elle monta dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide, elle soupira longuement et défit sa tresse avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre du wagon.

Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un caressa sa joue et elle se réveilla en sursaut, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Blaise s'assit à ses côtés et l'attira contre lui, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras, respirant son odeur et savourant la douceur de sa peau.

- Tout va bien Hermione? Tu as l'air stressé?

- Un peu, avoua-t-elle, tu es sûre que ta mère m'aimera?

Il éclata de rire.

- Ça a l'air de t'inquiéter on dirait?

- Un peu. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler un modèle en terme de sorcière pour toute famille de Serpentard qui se respecte.

- Oh tu pourrais être surprise, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le train s'arrêta sur le quai 9 3/4 et Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Tu peux respirer, dit-il calmement, elle ne vient pas nous chercher sur le quai on va prendre un portoloin, il est prévu dans dix minutes on ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

Ils descendirent sur le quai et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un banc ou gisait une vieille brosse à dent.

- Dans trois minutes, marmonna t-il.

Hermione posa l'index sur l'objet et se sentit immédiatement happé, comme si un crochet l'avait attrapé par le nombril. Elle atterri dans ce qui lui sembla être un champ à première vue, en relevant la tête elle constata que c'était un beau jardin où étaient plantés de multiples fleurs, sans ostentation, les couleurs et les senteurs se mariaient merveilleusement bien à son goût.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face à une sorte de manoir, il était de structure assez simple - à l'image du jardin - mais très élégant et Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre.

- Allé courage, elle ne va pas te manger.

Il semblait trouver la situation très cocasse mais ce n'était pas son cas, elle imaginait sa mère de multiples façon: Froide et hautaine comme celle de Malfoy, démoniaque et sadique comme Bellatrix... Mais en fin de compte sa vision était faussé, elle n'avait pas rencontré de personne de sang-pur qui soit bienveillante - mis à part les Weasley.

Ils montèrent ensemble le chemin menant jusqu'au manoir et Blaise sortit une clé en argent de sa poche pour l'introduire dans la serrure, il la tourna et un cliquetis se fit entendre. Elle entra dans le hall en soulevant sa valise et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent un peu. Elle s'attendait à une décoration à la façon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, avec des tentures vertes, argent et noires et des portraits sordides aux murs, or elle se retrouva devant quelque chose de très lumineux et épuré.

- Maman?

Il appela sa mère tout en enlevant sa cape et Hermione se sentit à la fois intriguée et un peu effrayée, elle eut à peine le temps de suspendre sa cape qu'une femme, grande et mince, la serra contre elle. Elle sentit les cheveux soyeux de la mère de Blaise lui caresser le visage et son parfum était très caractéristique, un peu capiteux et oriental.

- C'est donc toi Hermione, Blaise m'a tellement parlé de toi tu sais.

Elle était _réellement_ très belle, grande et mince, son visage avait les traits fins et ses yeux sombres étaient bordés d'une belle frange de cils, elle n'avait pas l'air hautaine et Hermione se sentit mieux. Visiblement le fait qu'elle venait d'une famille de moldue ne semblait pas poser de problème.

- Oh pas tant que ça, murmura l'intéressé.

- Tu plaisantes? Depuis le mois d'octobre il n'y a pas eu une lettre où je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi, je te connaissais sans même t'avoir vu.

Hermione rit avec elle tandis que Blaise grimaçait, prenant conscience qu'il en avait beaucoup dit.

- En tout cas, tu es aussi belle qu'il me l'a décrit!

Hermione se sentit rougir, comparé à une telle femme elle se trouvait loin d'être belle, mais elle apprécia le compliment qu'elle sentait sincère.

- Joy va monter vos affaires dans la chambre, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ignorait qui pouvait bien être Joy et vit soudain un elfe de maison arriver en trottinant. Elle était d'une blancheur immaculé et portait un petit tablier bleu, Hermione constata avec plaisir qu'elle semblait très bien traité et d'un coup elle sentit qu'elle aimait un peu plus Blaise.

Blaise tant qu'à lui, tripotait nerveusement sa montre à gousset avec l'angoisse que Hermione ne se sente pas à l'aise ici, il se détendit un peu lorsqu'il la vit sourire et ce dit que le séjour se passerait décidément bien.

Il l'entraina à l'étage en la tenant par la main, en tentant de ne pas montrer son soulagement. Blaise se sentait étrangement de voir que les deux femmes s'entendaient si bien, il n'avait pas ramené de fille chez lui depuis un moment et la dernière en date, sa mère l'avait tout simplement détesté.

Il sentait que leur relation prenait une tournure plutôt sérieuse et loin de lui faire peur, cela lui plaisait beaucoup, il était même probable qu'ils soient fais l'un pour l'autre.

- Merci Joy.

La petite elfe était présente depuis ses dix ans environ, elle était très douce et dévouée et sa mère l'adorait, Blaise savait qu'Hermione avait fondé une association de défense des Elfes de maison et il espérait qu'elle serait contente de voir que tout le monde ne traitait pas les Elfes comme des objets.

Il referma doucement la porte et poussa Hermione sur le lit, elle y tomba en riant et il s'allongea près d'elle.

- Hey!

Il caressa doucement son visage et la trouva très belle avec ses beaux yeux bruns et son sourire étincelant, elle avait bien fais de se faire rétrécir les dents.

- Tu vois il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser!

- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, avoua-t-elle en scrutant le plafond.

- Je sais, personne ne l'imagine comme ça.

- Vraiment?

- Oh tu sais avec tout ce qu'on raconte sur elle, il y a des rumeurs assez dingues qui ont circulé à Serpentard. Elle parait un peu hautaine parfois mais ce n'est qu'une façade.

Il l'attira contre lui et il caressa doucement ses cheveux et remarqua qu'ils étaient très lisses et arrangés, et il se demanda si c'était la perspective de rencontrer sa mère qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états.

- J'ai voulu me faire belle, dit-elle en scrutant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Tu es toujours belle.

- Arrête! Dit-elle en riant.

- Je suis sérieux!

- Quand tu souris comme ça j'en doute, et puis il fallait que je fasse un effort, sinon mes cheveux sont vraiment... sauvages.

- J'aime quand ils sont sauvages, ça colle mieux à ta personnalité.

La chambre était assez grande avec une belle bibliothèque, de grandes affiches représentant des joueurs de Quidditch étaient affichées au mur et un vieux balai de course était posé par terre.

Des photos étaient affichées au mur, il s'y trouvait avec sa mère, parfois un autre garçon dont le visage lui était familier.

- C'est Théodore?

- Oui, dit-il en s'approchant, on se connaît depuis très longtemps, là c'est sa mère.

Il tapota une photo ou il se trouvait en compagnie de sa mère, de Théo et d'une autre femme mince et brune, elle souriait mais elle avait l'air fatigué et malade.

- Elle était déjà malade à cette époque.

Hermione n'insista pas et regarda les autres photos, parfois sa mère était accompagnée d'un autre homme mais ce n'était jamais le même, elle se demanda si c'était un des fameux sept maris mystérieusement disparus.

* * *

Les jours suivant tout se passa très bien, la mère de Blaise était très aimable, tous les deux paraissaient très proche, Hermione se questionna bien vite sur son âge, elle paraissait en effet bien jeune.

Mais le moment qu'elle préférait était les soirées qu'elle passait avec Blaise, ils dormaient ensemble sans que cela ne pose un problème à Catherine et elle savourait les moments où elle se réveillait dans ses bras. Elle réalisait pleinement que leur situation était compliqué et étrange mais elle savait également qu'ils pouvaient être heureux ensemble et surtout qu'elle ne laisserait personne se mettre entre eux.

Le mercredi soir, Catherine décréta qu'elle rentrerait tard car elle allait rendre visite à une de ses amies, ils mangèrent tous les deux en tête à tête et Hermione parla de son enfance à Blaise, de sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière et de tout ce qu'elle aimait dans le monde des Sorciers.

- Ca doit être étrange, nota-t-il, de découvrir qu'on fait partie d'un monde totalement différent.

- Très oui, mais je ne pourrais plus vivre autrement maintenant!

Ils débarrassèrent la table et montèrent à l'étage, à peine la porte fermé, Blaise posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hermione et caressa doucement sa nuque, puis il fit basculer sa longue chevelure sur le côté et embrassa doucement et lentement son cou. Puis il remonta le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Hermione gémit et frissonna, profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment.

- Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, dis le moi surtout, lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle réfléchit un instant, au contraire elle voulait aller plus loin, elle l'aimait profondément et elle voulait lui montrer.

- Au contraire, dit-elle en souriant.

Blaise soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop entreprenant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées comme croire qu'il n'était avec elle que pour ce genre de chose.

Il lui ôta doucement sa robe et admira son beau corps, elle avait des courbes délicieuses féminines que l'uniforme de Poudlard cachait un peu trop à son goût, elle tenta un peu maladroitement de se cacher avec ses longs cheveux, elle rougit même un peu et Blaise la trouva encore plus belle. Il l'entraina doucement vers le lit et l'allongea, elle leva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui et il espéra ne pas la décevoir.

- Oh, dit-elle en souriant lorsqu'il eut enlevé sa chemise.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en scrutant son torse à la recherche de quelque chose d'étrange.

- Tu es... très beau, on voit que tu fais du Quidditch.

- Oh...

Il se retint de soupirer de soulagement, en temps normal il plaisait beaucoup aux filles mais ce soir-là il se fichait de plaire à toutes les filles de la Terre du moment qu'il lui plaisait à elle.

- Oui oh, dit-elle en riant et en l'attirant contre elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment et Hermione se sentit défaillir, il caressait chaque parcelle de son corps nue et c'était des sensations à la fois délicieuses et enivrantes. C'était une chance que Mrs Zabini soit absente puisqu'ils furent particulièrement expressifs.

Après l'amour, Hermione se pelotonna dans ses bras, laissant sa respiration se calmer doucement, Blaise enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa doucement. Petit à petit elle se laissa plonger dans une sorte de langueur avant de s'endormir, sa peau nue contre la sienne.

- Je t'aime.

Blaise n'était pas sure qu'elle l'ait entendu, mais il était prêt à le redire le lendemain, du moins s'il trouvait le courage de le faire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait lui dire mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage ou le moment pour le faire; Affronter les cognards pendant les matchs de Quidditch, supporter Draco et Pansy à longueur de journée, aller voir le père de Théo à Azkaban... Tout cela n'était rien face à la perspective de dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.

Il comprenait mieux sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus difficile que l'amour. Il l'enlaça et s'endormit rapidement en caressant doucement son beau visage.

* * *

Ce matin là Hermione se réveilla assez tôt, elle avait bien dormi et resta un petit moment les yeux ouvert à regarder la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, sur la table de nuit la couverture animé de Les plus grandes équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, montrait des joueurs que Hermione ne connaissait pas, s'envoyer le souaffle d'un air triomphant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours nue et se souvint avec délice de leur première nuit ensemble, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle faisait l'amour et étonnamment pour elle, tout c'était très bien passé. Blaise s'était montré très respectueux et tendre et elle espérait qu'ils recommenceraient bien vite. Elle rougit un peu à cette pensée et se leva pour prendre de quoi se doucher et se rafraichir les idées.

Hermione regarda un instant son petit-ami dormir et elle le trouva beau, très beau même et elle était sûre à présent de l'aimer complètement.

* * *

_Si c'est pas mignon quand même ;)_  
_Vous avez aimé?_


	13. Le Chemin de Traverse

**Note**: Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu mes examens puis je suis en plein recherche d'appartement/préparation de vacances, je suis donc assez occupée :) Merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Blaise fut réveillé par un tintement contre la vitre, il cru d'abord qu'il rêvait, puis il pensa à la pluie, mais il finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit sa chouette Arty en train de tapoter à la fenêtre. Il se leva et attrapa précipitamment le drap en se rendant compte qu'il était complètement nue.

Il fit entrer Arty qui se posa sur le bureau en le regardant d'un œil critique, la soirée de la veille lui revint en tête et il sourit béatement. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et en déduisit que Hermione se douchait, il résista à la tentation de la rejoindre et prit la lettre que Arty avait apporté. C'était la réponse de Théodore à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé il y a deux jours, il lui avait annoncé que Hermione resterait quelques jours de plus mais qu'il pourrait tout de même venir.

_"____Mon cher Zabini (comme dirait Slug),_

___Je m'ennuie, mais alors je m'ennuie vraiment! J'ai nettoyé tout le Manoir avec mon elfe de maison, j'ai jeté pas mal d'affaire qui appartenait à mon père (comme par exemple tous les livres de magie noire), j'ai trié toutes les photos, toutes les affaires et il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne sais pas quoi faire mais que je ne peux pas me résoudre à jeter._

___Comme par exemple toutes les affaires de maman._

___Bref tout est propres et bien rangé et je me sens terriblement seul là-bas, c'est presque lugubre en fait, j'hésite à arracher toute la tapisserie pour la remplacer. __  
____Sinon comment tu vas? Et Granger? Ta mère ne l'a pas mangé ça va?_

_Ça ____ne me dérange pas de venir mais je ne veux pas non plus vous priver de vos moments à deux, après tout à Poudlard vous n'avez pas tellement d'occasion d'en profiter... On pourrait se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse par contre non? J'ai envie d'aller voir la boutique des Weasley, apparement elle est mieux que chez Zonko._

___Répond moi vite!_

___Théo._

___P.S: J'ai fais tous mes devoirs, c'est dire.__"_

Blaise sourit en lisant la lettre, il était touché de voir que Théodore comprenait qu'il ait envie de passer du temps avec Hermione. A présent qu'il était orphelin, il s'était sentie un peu coupable de le laisser seul pour les vacances, mais il était heureux de voir que ça se passait relativement bien - même s'il devinait que c'était loin d'être aussi simple qu'il le décrivait.

Il s'enveloppa dans le drap, et s'assit pour griffonner une rapide réponse sur un bout de parchemin.

_"____Théo,_

___Dans ce cas on peut se retrouver demain à Pré-au-lard?__  
____Et puis tu viendras à partir de mardi prochain pour le reste des vacances comme prévu._

___A demain,_

___Blaise.__"_

Il posa sa plume et entendit Hermione sortir de la salle de bain, elle lui jeta un regard tendre avant de sourire et de rougir en même temps, il la trouva encore plus belle ainsi.

Blaise leva et l'embrassa chaleureusement, elle avait un regard un peu étrange, à la fois effrayé et pleine d'espoir, il en déduisit qu'elle avait encore peur qu'il ne la quitte. Il se sentit un peu vexé mais se souvient de tout ce que Théo lui avait dit, après tout on n'efface pas cinq ans de brimades de la part des Serpentards d'un claquement de doigts.

- Tu es très belle.

- Arrête je suis toute ébouriffée!

- Moi j'aime quand tu es ébouriffée, dit-il en l'entraînant contre lui.

Elle rit et posa ses deux mains fraîches contre son torse, avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Bon allé, dit-il en attrapant une chemise propre, je vais me doucher.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller et entreprit de démêler ses longs cheveux bruns à coup de brosse, elle hésita puis les lissa un petit peu à l'aide d'un baume magique que la mère de Blaise lui avait donné. Elle avait envie d'être plus féminine, pas se transformer en Lavande Brown bien sur, mais elle voulait lui plaire.

Elle descendit timidement les marches jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva Joy, la petite elfe de maison qui préparait ce qui semblait être un gratin. Les pommes de terre s'épluchaient toute seule dans la cuisine et Hermione dû ruser pour ne pas s'en prendre une en marchant.

- Bonjour Miss, dit la petite voix aiguë de Joy, vous voulez une tasse de thé?

- Volontiers Joy, je vais me la préparer.

- Non non Miss, vous allez vous asseoir, je vous la prépare.

Hermione prit place dans le salon près de la fenêtre et Joy lui apporta un grand plateau rempli de petits pains et d'une belle tasse de thé fumante.

- Bon appétit Miss!

- Oh bonjour Hermione!

Mrs Zabini venait d'entrer, une pile de journaux sous le bras, moulé dans une très belle robe verte.

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui et vous?

- Très bien, je viens de recevoir mes journaux.

Elle posa le tas de magasine sur la table et déplia la ___Gazette du Sorcier_. Hermione regarda le titre des autres journaux: _Nidzma_

- Oh! S'exclama Hermione, la mère de mon ami Ron adore ce magasine.

- C'est vrai? Demanda Mrs Zabini en levant la tête de la ___Gazette du Sorcier_avec un sourire radieux.

- Oui, elle dit qu'elle aime comme les journalistes y défendent les droits des femmes.

- Oh ça me fait plaisir ça! Vois-tu c'est moi qui l'ait crée.

- Vraiment?

- Oui, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le journalisme, je voulais diriger mon propre journal et surtout contrer les inepties qu'on trouve dans _Sorcière Hebdo_. Tu croyais que je vivais d'amour et d'eau fraîche?

Hermione joignit son rire au sien et Blaise arriva à ce moment là. Il haussa un sourcil en les voyant hilares et se servit une tasse de thé.

- Vous parlez de quoi?

- Hermione ne savait pas que je dirigeais _Nidzma_, tu ne lui as pas beaucoup parlé de moi on dirait.

Blaise grommela quelque chose comme quoi ce n'était pas sa faute et rajouta trop de sucre dans son thé puisqu'il grimaça lorsqu'il en but une gorgée.

- Théodore va venir?

- Non, il préfère nous laisser seul, par contre demain on pourrait aller au Chemin de Traverse tous les trois?

Hermione acquiesça et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, le temps était clément, il faisait beau et l'air était doux pour un mois de février, l'idéal pour aller se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione avait besoin de nouvelles plumes et Blaise devait se racheter une nouvelle cape, la sienne étant devenu trop courte, ils avaient également convenu de retrouver Théodore au ___Chaudron Baveur_.

Vers onze heures du matin, ils arrivèrent dans le bar chaleureux et bruyant que tenait Tom, le barman, Blaise commanda deux bièraubeurres et ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, Hermione tripotait nerveusement l'attache d'argent de sa cape et regardait par la fenêtre, elle n'avait jamais parlé à Théodore et elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les voix anxieuses de ses amis la mettre en garde contre "deux serpentards", mais elle voulait montrer à Blaise qu'elle lui faisait confiance et tenta de masquer ses craintes.

Théodore arriva quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppé dans une cape vert bouteille, il salua son ami et dit poliment bonjour à Hermione.

- Quoi de neuf? Demanda t-il en se servant une bièraubeurre.

- On a finit tout nos devoirs...

- Ah! Granger tu déteins sur lui on dirait!

- Plus ou moins, il a recopié toute mon introduction, répondit-elle en riant.

Blaise ne releva pas, heureux de voir qu'elle se détendait, après tout, de tous les Serpentards, Théo et lui étaient les moins typiques, ils étaient un peu à part, cultivant leur différence et leur solitude.

- Tu aurais pu au moins partager, répliqua t-il en jetant un œil à Blaise.

- Certainement pas! D'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait chercher de livres pour nous aider pour le devoir de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et se dirigèrent dans la librairie de Fleury & Bott, ils avaient en effet épuisé tous les grimoires de la bibliothèque de l'école et certains livres de la Réserve étaient encore inaccessibles. Blaise retrouva avec plaisir le Chemin de Traverse, ses boutiques étranges, cette atmosphère si différente de celle de l'école. Les rayonnages poussiéreux habitaient des milliers de livres et ils se dirigèrent vers les livres de défense et de contre-sort.

- Regardez celui-là, dit Théodore en feuilletant un épais grimoire couleur gris souris, ils parlent des blessures les plus graves infligés par la Magie Noire, vous avez vu ça? C'est dégouttant!

Il reposa le livre avec l'air de celui qui s'apprête à rendre son repas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils finirent par poser la question au libraire.

- Désolé, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air catégorique, mais le genre de livres que vous cherchez est interdit aux sorciers de premier cycle...

- C'est bien la peine de nous donner un sujet pareil si on ne peut même pas se renseigner dessus, maugréa Théodore lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique.

- Il y a un endroit où l'on trouverait ce genre de livre, objecta Blaise, l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Vous ne songez tout de même pas à y aller? Demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

- Si Granger, dit Théo avec un sourire en coin, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on te protégera.

Blaise passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et lui promit qu'ils feraient vite, elle ne sembla pas rassurée mais accepta tout de même de les suivre. L'allée des Embrumes était toujours aussi sombre et sinistre, les rares personnes qu'ils croisèrent étaient couvertes de la tête aux pieds par d'épaisses capes noire et des rats détalaient parfois à leurs approches. Blaise doutait que la jeune femme devait être méfiante, cette allée n'était pas la plus populaire et était surtout portée sur la magie noire, par ailleurs ils étaient deux Serpentards et elle une Gryffondor née-moldue, elle avait de quoi avoir peur. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, espérant ainsi la rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille librairie poussiéreuse qui aurait pu paraitre abandonné si un vieux sorcier n'était pas en train de nettoyer l'épaisse couche de crasse présente sur la devanture du magasin. Théodore poussa la vieille porte de bois et ils pénétrèrent dans la librairie. Hermione éternua face à la montagne de poussière qui maculait chaque livre et vit avec horreur que tous traitaient de magie noire, très noire.

- Blaise, allons nous en, s'il te plaît.

Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione effrayée, pourtant, à ce moment précis, il pouvait voir la peur dans son regard et dans ses mains crispées.

- On en a pour une minute et après on s'en va, je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. Je sais, ce n'est pas très... engageant comme endroit.

- Nous cherchons des livres qui parlent d'empoisonnement et de sortilèges incurables fais par magie noire, expliqua Théodore lui-même peu rassuré.

Le vieux sorcier ne dit rien et se dirigea vers une échelle et entreprit de grimper jusqu'à la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque, l'échelle tanguait dangereusement et Hermione se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par tomber. Il finit par attraper plusieurs épais grimoires et descendit les poser sur le comptoir. Hermione s'approcha et les feuilleta, c'était de la magie très noire pourtant elle repéra plusieurs chapitres extrêmement intéressants, de plus l'ouvrages étaient pratiquement dépourvus d'image, ce qui était fort utile pour ne pas vomir, les textes étant suffisamment explicites.

Ils payèrent l'ensemble quelques gallions et ils sortirent de la librairie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement et Blaise l'embrassa doucement.

- Allé on sort d'ici.

- Tu ne risquais rien Granger, intervint Théodore.

- Je ne pense pas être le genre de personne qui soit le bienvenue ici, répliqua Hermione.

Théodore ne répondit rien et ils retrouvèrent avec un soulagement certain le Chemin de Traverse, si chaleureux et accueillant. Hermione s'acheta de nouvelles plumes et ils allèrent tous les trois manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Hermione emballa ses affaires avec applications, elle avait passé de fabuleux moments avec Blaise, mais elle devait retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd pour retrouver ses amis et Sirius qui s'était réveillé il y a de ça deux semaines. Blaise était triste de la voir partir, naturellement Théo lui tiendrait compagnie, mais il s'était agréablement habitué à la présence de sa petite-amie chez lui, il était sûr de l'aimer à présent et s'en voulait de ne pas trouver le courage de lui avouer.

Hermione termina de faire ses valises et descendit dans le salon où elle retrouva Blaise en train de lire pour la quinzième fois la même page de livre de Quidditch, il avait beau tenter de se vider l'esprit, d'essayer de se changer les idées, rien à faire, il était morose.  
La présence d'Hermione lui fit du bien, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur le sofa.

- Blaise! S'exclama t-elle en riant. Arrête de faire l'idiot!

- D'après la fille Weasley, je suis très douée pour faire le malin.

- Je confirme!

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et plongea son regard dans les siens avant de l'embrasser longuement, Blaise glissa ses mains sous son pull et caressa doucement son dos nu, sa peau était douce et tiède, c'était très agréable. Malheureusement Mrs Zabini revint, les interrompant, elle portait une très belle robe violette avec des escarpins assortis. Elle était réellement très belle et Hermione se dit qu'elle faisait pâle figure à côté d'elle.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer!

Le cliquetis de ses talons sur le carrelage était devenu une sorte d'habitude et Hermione se dit que la mère de Blaise lui manquerait également beaucoup. Elle devait prendre le portoloin de 17h30 pour aller jusqu'au 12 Square Grimmaurd et il était pratiquement l'heure de partir. Elle se leva, s'enveloppa dans sa cape et Blaise porta ses valises.

- Oh Hermione tu me manqueras, dit Mrs Zabini en la serrant contre elle, pour une fois que Blaise ramène une fille que j'aime bien.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel et enlaça doucement sa mère, elle portait un parfum un peu oriental et capiteux, à son image.

- Vous allez me manquer aussi!

- J'espère que tu voudras bien revenir à Pâques?

- Oh avec plaisir!

Mrs Zabini hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la main alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers le portoloin. C'était un vieux trognon de pomme et Hermione posa un doigt dessus en se disant que si un moldu venait à passer par là, il trouverait la scène très étrange et cocasse.

- On se voit dans le train, dit Blaise en la serrant contre elle, écris-moi.

- Bien sur que je t'écrirais!

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et Blaise sentit son courage se dégonfler comme un ballon, il était un Serpentard capable de terroriser plusieurs élèves à la fois, il connaissait pas mal de choses en magie noire et sa mère avait très probablement assassiné au moins cinq de ses sept maris mais il était incapable d'avouer à une fille qu'il l'aimait. Il se trouva très très bête à cet instant précis.

- Hermione...

- Oui?

- Je... Je crois que je t'aime... Bien.

Il eut envie de s'étouffer avec le trognon de pomme, c'était la déclaration la plus stupide de toute l'Histoire probablement. Hermione avait écarquillé les yeux avant de sourire et de rougir un peu.

- Oh de la part d'un Serpentard c'est plutôt incroyable comme déclaration!

Blaise haussa les épaules en se disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne l'aimait pas "bien", il l'aimait tout court et accessoirement il était un idiot.

- Je voulais dire que je t'aimais, pas juste "bien", je t'aime vraiment.

- Moi aussi Blaise, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois en ayant la sensation que leur relation était différente, ce n'était pas juste une amourette, une envie de transgresser ce qui était interdit, c'était un amour sincère et profond.

- En tout cas, dit Blaise avec un sourire en coin, tu peux dire à Weasley que s'il t'approche de trop près, je le transforme en descente de lit.

Hermione éclata de rire et attrapa le Portoloin juste au moment où il se mit à scintiller. Elle sentit un crochet l'attraper par le nombril et elle tourbillonna un moment avant de retomber lourdement sur un sol dur et froid, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle assez sombre et vit du coin de l'œil la maison du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Deux mains l'aidèrent à se relever et elle vit Mr Weasley et son sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien?

- Oui et vous?

- Ma foi très bien, nous sommes tous soulagés de voir que Sirius va bien.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison sombre et humide, la très ancienne demeure des Black. Harry, Ron et Ginny descendirent la saluer et les jumeaux montèrent ses bagages à l'étage, sans plus attendre elle se rendit dans le salon et eut le bonheur d'y voir Sirius assit sur le sofa. Il avait maigrit d'une bonne dizaine de kilos et avait l'air fatigué mais il riait et plaisantait comme avant.

- Si je mets la main sur Bellatrix, je l'expédie une bonne fois pour toute au Royaume des timbrés.

Hermione éclata de rire et alla lui serrer chaleureusement la main tout en lui disant à quel point elle était heureuse de le revoir en forme.

- Je m'en remettrais ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on s'occupe bien de moi ici. Harry m'a dit que vous aviez un gros devoirs à faire avec Servil... Avec Snape, dit-il en jetant un regard courroucé à Lupin qui venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, tu peux utiliser la bibliothèque.

Elle le remercia tandis que Sirius se remettait à râler en prétextant que "_non Servilus ce n'est pas injurieux pour Snape_".

Hermione et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque sombres et allèrent ouvrir les rideaux, tout était très poussiéreux si bien qu'elles éternuèrent plusieurs fois, certains ouvrages traitaient de magie très noire, ou encore des _Cent raisons pour laquelle les Sang-Pur sont supérieurs_. Certains grimoires étaient véritablement terrifiants et Hermione en reposa plusieurs avec l'air dégoûté!

- Personne n'a rien dit pour toi et Blaise, dit Ginny en souriant, même Ron.

- C'est gentil, dit Hermione, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais... Je crois que je l'aime.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Ne devient pas comme Lavande et tout ira bien!

A force de chercher Hermione finit par trouver quelques ouvrages qui l'intéressèrent: _Traité intensif de magie noire_ et_ Les cinquante remèdes de base contre les empoisonnements dû à la magie noire_, ou encore _Que faire lorsqu'un objet de magie noire vous affecte?_. Elle demanda l'autorisation à Sirius de les emprunter et alla les ranger dans sa valise. Sur le chemin elle croisa le professeur Snape qui haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit les titres des livres qu'elle transportait. Elle le salua rapidement et fourra les trois énormes grimoires poussiéreux aux milieu de ses robes de sorcières.

* * *

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, _ils_ trouveront, j'en ai l'intime conviction, dit calmement Albus Dumbledore. Il en va de ma vie tout de même.

- C'est votre plus gros problème Albus, répliqua Snape en fronçant les sourcils, vous faites trop confiance aux gens, malgré tout je continuerais mes propres recherches.

- Nous verrons bien Severus, nous verrons bien... Dit Dumbledore plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.


End file.
